Daishinkan - Recrue des Sens
by Lyne07
Summary: Lors d'une fête organisée par Bulma sur Terre, Jaya rencontre pour la première fois les Rois Zen'o. Mais elle est loin d'imaginer que cette dernière l'obligera à faire le choix le plus difficile de sa vie…
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde!

ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus posté de Fanfic ici alors me voici de retour avec une nouvelle histoire qui je l'espère, vous plaira !

Quelques petits détails cependant:

\- L'histoire se déroule après le tournoi du pouvoir. - Les Majins sont une race à part entière dans ce récit. Mais ils n'ont pas été introduit dans le tournoi du pouvoir en raison de leur trop faible puissance.

\- D'autres petits changements feront leur apparition par rapport à la timeline d'origine, mais vous verrez cela en temps voulu ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Fanfiction Daishinkan - Recrue Des Sens

* * *

Prologue :

 _… .La Terre, chez Son Gohan. …_

— Gohan, c'est prêt ! annonça Videl qui revenait de la cuisine, un plat chaud entre les mains.

— Oui, merci j'arrive !

Le métis referma le couvercle de son ordinateur portable, se leva de son siège en s'étirant, puis quitta son petit bureau avant de rejoindre la salle à manger. Un sourire peigna ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit sa fille, installée dans sa chaise de bébé, une cuillère à la main.

— Alors, c'était bon ma puce ?

L'enfant répondit par un sourire rayonnant. Gohan essuya la bouche de sa fille, retira son bavoir tâché de compote de fruits et le plia en deux avant de le poser sur la table à ses côtés.

— Aujourd'hui, Pan a réussi à manger toute seule à la cuillère ! s'exclama la jeune mère, fière de sa fille. Mais elle a encore du mal à ne pas en mettre partout…

— C'est normal, elle est encore petite ! Je suis sûr qu'elle apprendra très vite !

Videl s'apprêta à déposer le plateau de rôti sur la table, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La Terrienne retira ses gants en tissu gris, puis les déposa sur la table avant d'aller ouvrir.

Une silhouette féminine aux cheveux violets, vêtue d'un élégant imperméable beige clair à col en « V » se tenait face à elle. Elle n'était pas bien grande, elle lui arrivait à peine au niveau des yeux. Elle arborait une taille fine aux courbes peu développées, mais harmonieuses.

— Bonjour, excusez-moi pour ce dérangement, suis-je bien dans la maison de Son Gohan ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Videl cligna légèrement des yeux, quelque peu étonnée. Malgré son apparence juvénile, cette fille n'avait rien d'une enfant. La couleur de sa voix et le choix de ses mots dénotaient certaine maturité. A l'instar des traits de son visage, - qui malgré leurs aspects très jeunes -, semblaient eux aussi acquis une certaine sagesse avec les années.

— Bonjour, oui c'est bien ici... Que voulez-vous ?

— Je m'appelle Jaya. Je suis originaire de la planète Vergas et je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec votre mari, expliqua-t-elle très courtoisement.

— Euh, oui… À quel sujet exactement ?

— Eh bien, c'est assez délicat… Je pense qu'il est préférable d'en parler à l'intérieur, si vous le voulez bien.

— Dites-moi d'abord ce que vous voulez à mon mari.

— Videl, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les yeux de Gohan s'écarquillèrent légèrement de surprise à la vue de l'inconnue.

— Jaya ?

— Bonjour Gohan. Ça faisait longtemps…

— Tu la connais, s'enquit la fille de Satan.

— Oui, je l'ai rencontrée quand j'étais enfant. Je ne pensais pas te revoir après tout ce temps, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

— Je suis ici pour t'annoncer une importante nouvelle, fit Jaya en réponse à la question du métis. Puis-je entrer ?

— Euh, oui bien sûr !

Le couple s'écarta pour laisser passer la Vergassienne. Videl referma la porte derrière elle, et lui fit signe de les suivre.

— Asseyez-vous seulement. Vous désirez un peu de thé ? demanda la fille de Satan.

— Ce sera avec grand plaisir, répondit Jaya en prenant place sur l'immense canapé en cuir beige, tandis que la femme au foyer s'en allait préparer du thé à la cuisine.

— Alors, quelle est cette importante nouvelle ? interrogea Gohan tout en s'installant dans le fauteuil face à la jeune femme.

Jaya considéra un instant le jeune homme. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre :

— Tes pouvoirs magiques se sont réactivés, Gohan…

* * *

 **Note : L** 'octroi de pouvoirs magiques à Gohan fait partie des changements que j'ai voulu apporter dans cette timeline. Je voulais ajouter un petit plus à ce personnage quelque peu délissé dans cette nouvelle série. Il aura d'ailleurs un rôle assez important à jouer dans cette histoire.


	2. Rencontre avec le Seigneur Beerus

Chapitre 1 Rencontre avec Beerus, le dieu de la Destruction !

* * *

— Tes pouvoirs se sont réactivés, Gohan...

— Quoi ?!

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée raisonna dans le salon. Videl se figea sur place, les yeux écarquillés.

— Quels pouvoirs magiques ? De quoi parle-t-elle ?

— C'est une longue histoire… fit le métis en réponse à la question de sa femme.

 **… _.Flash Back. …_**

 _… .La Terre, du côté de la famille Son, 12 ans plus tôt. …_

— _Papa, Gohan, à table ! appela Chichi qui revenait de la cuisine, un plat chaud entre les mains._

— _On arrive !_

 _Le métis et son grand-père s'installèrent. Chichi s'apprêtait à déposer le plateau de poisson sur la table, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La mère de Gohan retira ses gants en tissu gris, puis les déposa sur la table avant d'aller ouvrir._

 _Deux silhouettes féminines se tenaient face à elle. De taille longiligne, la première femme arborait des cheveux noirs de jais coiffés en un chignon strict et portait un long manteau bordeaux qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles._ _L'autre quant à elle dévoilait une apparence diamétralement différente de la première femme. Elle affichait une morphologie bien plus petite et ses courbes étaient peu développées, mais harmonieuses cependant. Ses cheveux étaient violets et elle était vêtue d'un imperméable beige clair à col en « V »._

 _À première vue, elles n'avaient rien en commun. Sauf… leurs yeux d'un vert clair intense et profond._

— _Bonjour, excusez-moi pour ce dérangement, sommes-nous bien dans la maison des Son ? interrogea la plus petite femme, d'une voix douce et polie._

 _Chichi cligna légèrement des yeux, quelque peu étonnée._

— _Bonjour, oui c'est bien ici... Que voulez-vous ?_

— _Je m'appelle Jaya, et voici Kera. Nous sommes originaires de la planète Vergas et nous souhaiterions nous entretenir avec vous au sujet de votre fils aîné, expliqua-t-elle très courtoisement._

— _Gohan ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?_

— _Ce que nous nous apprêtons à vous annoncer va sûrement vous faire un choc. Il serait donc plus sage d'en parler à l'intérieur, si vous le voulez bien…_

— _Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne vous laisserai pas entrer chez moi comme ça ! Dites-moi d'abord ce que vous voulez à mon fils !_

La Vergassienne aux cheveux violets considéra un instant la jeune mère alors qu'un sourire aimable se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

— _Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous venons de Vergas, une étoile située dans la galaxie de l'Est. Une planète réunissant de puissants Mages et Magiciens, expliqua-t-elle posément._

 _Kera poursuivit :_

 _— Je fais partie d'une organisation chargée de recruter de futurs Magiciens auprès des peuples de l'univers. Et lorsque mes collègues se sont arrêtés sur cette planète lors de leur inspection, ils ont détecté un flux magique émanant de votre maison. Et je constate avec joie qu'ils ne se sont pas trompés, puisqu'il y a effectivement une source magique présente en ces lieux... Celle-ci provient d'ailleurs du petit garçon qui mange dans votre salon, acheva-t-elle tout en mesurant ses mots._

— _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?! lâcha Chichi choquée._

— _Que votre fils est un magicien, répondit Jaya._

 _— COMMENT ? Ce que vous dites est impossible !_

— _Madame, croyez-vous vraiment que nous nous serions déplacées jusqu'ici pour vous raconter des histoires ? lâcha Kera._

— _Avec les charlatans on peut s'attendre à tout ! répliqua Chichi._

— _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie ? intervint Gyumao. Qui est cette personne ?_

— _Papa ! Ces femmes prétendent que Gohan est un Magicien !_

— _QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!_

— _Je vous assure que c'est la vérité, affirma Kera. N'avez-vous jamais rien remarqué d'étrange avec lui ?_

— _Que voulez-vous dire ? Que mon fils est bizarre ?! s'écria Chichi outrée._

— _Pardonnez ma collègue, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a voulu dire, s'excusa Jaya. N'y a-t-il jamais eu d'incident ? Un rideau qui a pris feu ou des objets qui se sont envolés sans raison apparente lorsqu'il était en colère ou particulièrement joyeux ?_

 _Père et fille échangèrent un regard surpris, puis embarrassé. Tous deux se souvenaient parfaitement de la fois où Gohan avait mis le feu au canapé du salon._

— _Oui, une fois. Il y a quelques mois… confia Chichi, encore choquée par cet événement. Que voulez-vous exactement ?_

 _— Il faudra qu'il rejoigne la planète Vergas pour être initié à la magie, annonça calmement Kera._

 _— Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?! Il en n'est pas question ! coupa sa fille avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa phrase. Mon fils restera ici que ça vous plaise ou non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il aie faire des choses bizarres et occultes je ne sais où, et avec je ne sais avec qui !_

 _Le regard de Kera croisa un instant celui de Jaya. La Magicienne aux cheveux violets fixa la jeune mère avec compassion. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'adonnait à une telle démarche. Avoir un enfant magicien provoquait beaucoup de chamboulements dans une famille. Cela Engendrai souvent bien des questions. Parfois même un déni de la réalité._

— _Madame, reprit Kera. Je comprends vos réticences, mais je me dois d'insister. Les pouvoirs de votre fils ne cesseront d'augmenter avec le temps et sans les enseignements appropriés, il y a fort à parier qu'ils finissent par le dominer. Je sais que tout cela peut paraître effrayant, mais dans son intérêt et le vôtre il serait préférable qu'il apprenne à les canaliser et à les utiliser convenablement. Ce qu'il pourra faire sur Vergas._

— …

 _— Croyez-le, nous n'avons nullement l'intention de vous voler votre fils, madame, reprit Jaya. Nous sommes simplement là pour vous informer de la situation et des possibilités qui s'offrent à vous ainsi qu'à votre fils. Pour le reste, la décision vous appartient bien sûr, tempéra la Vergassienne d'un ton calme._

— _Viens Jaya ! Nous avons fait notre travail, pour le reste c'est à eux de décider. Merci de nous avoir accordé un peu de votre temps. Je repasserai dans quelques temps pour connaître votre réponse, acheva-t-elle avant de disparaître avec sa collègue…_

… _._

… _._

… _..…..._

 ** _… .Fin du Flash back. …_**

— Ça alors ! souffla Videl. Si je m'attendais à ça… Toi, un Magicien !

— Oui, je sais c'est surprenant !

— Mais… mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

— Je ne sais pas. Et pour être tout à fait franc, j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais des pouvoirs…

— Oublié ? Enfin, Gohan, comment peut-on oublier une chose pareille ? lâcha Videl, incrédule.

— C'est à cause de ma mère… Elle n'aimait déjà pas l'idée que je devienne un guerrier comme mon père, alors un Magicien… c'était tout bonnement inconcevable pour elle. Et puis elle a toujours eu des idées strictes en matière d'éducation. Encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de notre avenir scolaire et professionnel, alors…

— Oui, j'avais remarqué, sourit Videl. Et pas que le vôtre… ajouta-t-elle en pensant à la manière dont sa belle-mère parlait évoquait celui de Pan. Du coup… elle a refusé que tu ailles étudier sur Vergas, c'est ça ?

— Oui. Elle ne voulait tellement pas que je devienne comme ces charlatans de foire comme elle le disait, qu'elle a fini par me convaincre de ne plus utiliser la magie.

— C'est vraiment dommage… Je suis certaine que tu aurais été très doué !

— Mais il n'est pas encore trop tard, intervint Jaya.

— Je ne sais pas ! répondit Gohan. Ma vie me satisfait comme elle est. J'ai un travail qui me plaît, une famille et…

— Gohan, s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise au cours de ces nombreuses années, c'est que la magie opère toujours pour une bonne raison. Et si tes pouvoirs se sont réactivés, c'est parce que tu es enfin prêt à assumer qui tu es ! Alors, peut-être est-il temps pour toi d'oser t'ouvrir à d'autres horizons…

 ** _… .Quelques mois plus tard. …_**

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Gohan avait reçu la visite de Jaya. Et depuis, bien des choses avaient changé. À commencer par le nouveau « statut » de Gohan au rang d'apprenti magicien. En effet, après plusieurs jours de réflexion, - et grâce au soutien sans faille de sa femme -, le métis avait finalement accepté la proposition de la Vergassienne, au plus grand étonnement de tous.

Gokû fut le premier ravi par cette nouvelle. Tout comme Goten qui depuis lors, adorait observer son grand frère s'exercer à la magie. Pour Chichi en revanche, ce fut plus difficile à accepter. Mais Gohan espérait qu'elle finirait par se faire une raison. Quant au reste de la bande… ils avaient plutôt bien accueilli ce nouveau « statut ».

 _… .La Terre, à la Caspule Corporation. …_

La journée était déjà bien entamée et le soleil jetait ses rayons lumineux dans le ciel bleu dépourvus de nuages. Allongé sur une chaise longue, Le seigneur Beerus s'étira avant de bailler, la mâchoire grande ouverte.

— Ah ! Je me sens beaucoup mieux ! Merci pour cet entrainement Whis ! s'exclama Gokû en s'essuyant le front à l'aide d'un linge éponge blanc.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi, ce fut un plaisir !

— Alors, c'est bientôt prêt ? J'ai faim moi ! lança le seigneur Beerus.

— Oui, oui ! Encore quelques minutes de patience, s'exclama Pilaf, tandis qu'une goutte de sueur perlait son front crispé.

— Hm…

Quelques secondes plus tard, Shû et Mai défilèrent sur la terrasse avec de nombreux plats qu'ils déposèrent sur une table située non loin du dieu.

— Voilà, voilà ! Bon appétit ! fit Shû.

— Hm… ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Beerus quitta sa chaise longue, puis s'installa à la table abritée par un parasol aux côtés de Whis pour débuter son repas, en compagnie du Saiyan. Deux silhouettes surgirent subitement au beau milieu de la terrasse. Le dieu quitta un bref instant son rôti de porc du regard pour scruter les deux arrivants.

Il connaissait parfaitement la première puisqu'il s'agissait de Gohan. L'autre personne en revanche, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle était vêtue d'un petit débardeur blanc à fines bretelles, dissimulé sous une tunique rose fuchsia au col arrondi et courtes manches, resserrée à la taille par une large ceinture dorée en cuir.

— Salut Gohan, salut Jaya ! Comment ça va ? lâcha Gokû, une cuisse de poulet à la main.

— Salut papa ! Seigneur Beerus, Whis !

— Bonjour Gohan, s'exclama poliment l'Ange.

— Bonjour Gokû, s'exclama la Vergassienne. Je vois que tu es en forme.

— Héhé, oui ! Alors, Gohan a fait des progrès ?

— Oui. Et il est très appliqué !

Beerus fronça les arcades sourcilières, puis considéra un instant la jeune femme qui accompagnait le métis. Malgré ses bottes marron à talon, elle ne dépassait pas 1m60. Ses cheveux violets coiffés en haute queue de cheval mettaient délicatement en valeur ses yeux vert clair perçants.

— Tu ne nous présentes pas ? s'enquit le dieu chat.

— Bien sûr ! Voici Jaya ! Jaya, je te présente le seigneur Beerus et Whis, son assistant.

Les yeux de la Vergassienne s'écarquillèrent légèrement à cette annonce. Beerus, le dieu de la destruction ? Que faisait un être de son rang dans le monde des mortels ? Ce n'était pas sa place… La jeune femme chassa rapidement ses réflexions de son esprit et esquissa un léger sourire.

— Seigneur Beerus, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, s'exclama-t-elle le plus poliment possible tout en se courbant quelque peu en signe de respect. Vous aussi Whis.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Jaya, répondit courtoisement le dieu en souriant. Alors, comme ça, c'est toi qui donnes des cours de magie à Gohan ?

— Oui, des cours d'appui plus exactement.

— Je vois. Gokû me l'a dit, mais je m'en souviens plus. Peux-tu me dire de quelle planète tu viens ?

— De Vergas, seigneur. Une étoile située dans la galaxie de l'Est.

— Ah oui, ça me revient maintenant. C'est la planète où réside la race de Majin créé par le roi Tayrun. Ces êtres que nous devions surveiller de près suite aux agissements de Buu, nota Beerus songeur.

— C'est cela, acquiesça Jaya. Et Tayrun est mon père, ajouta-t-elle.

— Hormis Buu, nous n'avons pas eu de problèmes avec vos Djinns, j'ose espérer que cela continuera ainsi.

— Oui bien sûr. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont sous bonne surveillance.

— Cela vaudrait mieux pour vous, car je ne vous épargnerai pas cette fois-ci, avertit le dieu de la destruction. D'ailleurs, je pense venir vous rendre visite très bientôt. Histoire de m'assurer que tout est en ordre…

— Vous serez le bienvenue, sourit aimablement la Vergassienne. Sur ce, je dois vous quitter. Gohan, on se voit lundi prochain ?

— Oui, sans faute, merci de m'avoir raccompagné Jaya !

— Je t'en prie, c'est normal ! Seigneur Beerus, Whis, au revoir !

— Au revoir princesse Jaya, acheva le chat tandis qu'il regardait la Vergassienne se téléporter. À très bientôt…


	3. Les Zeno entrent en scène

Chapitre 2 Les Zeno entrent en scène

* * *

… _.Quelques mois plus tard. …_

Bulma était inquiète. Depuis que Gokû lui avait demandé d'organiser cette fête, quelques jours auparavant, elle n'en dormait presque plus. Oh, ce n'était pas la fête en elle-même qui lui causait tant de tracas, non ! Ni le nombre de personne à accueillir. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre d'événement.

Si Bulma était si inquiète, c'était parce qu'elle s'apprêtait à recevoir des invités très particuliers…

Les Rois Zen'o !

La visite d'un dirigeant était toujours un événement très important pour ceux qui l'accueillaient. Cela était encore plus vrai lorsqu'il s'agissait des souverains à la tête de tous les univers ! À cette occasion toute particulière, Bulma avait tout mis en œuvre pour que cette journée soit la plus satisfaisante possible pour les deux petits rois. Des centaines de jeux différents en passant par une chasse au trésor, tout était réuni pour qu'ils passent un moment inoubliable. Du moins, elle l'espérait… Car elle savait que s'ils venaient à s'ennuyer, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, les conséquences seraient catastrophiques pour leur univers.

Et cela, nul n'était plus conscient que Beerus. Le dieu de la destruction observa nerveusement les jumeaux en train de jouer en compagnie de Krilin, Plume, Oolong et Yamcha à un jeu de mimes sous l'œil attentif du Daishinkan ainsi que des Gardes du corps. Tout le monde donnait du sien pour satisfaire les rois. Et tout semblait bien se passer. Pour l'instant. La journée ne faisait que commencer…

— Hey, salut Jaya ! Comment ça va ? sourit Gokû tout en s'approchant de la jeune femme qui venait de surgir à quelques mètres de l'immense piscine du jardin de Bulma.

— Bonjour ! Je suis désolée, j'ai eu un contre temps… J'espère que nous ne sommes pas trop en retard…

— Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Salut Eylee, content de te revoir ! s'exclama le guerrier en souriant.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Gokû, répondit la Majin en inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

— Je vais aller les désert sur la table avec les autres, déclara Eylee à l'intention de son amie en emportant les trois sacs de pâtisseries en direction de Bulma, là où se trouvaient le reste des déserts.

— Ah vous voilà enfin ! Il ne manquait plus que vous, s'exclama la mère de Trunks d'un air enjoué. Je suis ravie que tu aies pu venir aussi Eylee.

— Moi aussi Bulma ! Nous avons apportés des pâtisseries de Vergas.

— Oh vraiment ? Merci beaucoup !

— Vous nous avez gentiment invitées, c'était la moindre des choses, fit remarquer la Djinn bleu.

— C'est vraiment très gentil ! Poses-les seulement là à côté des autres !

La Majin s'exécuta, puis alla rejoindre Jaya qui était allée saluer le dieu de la destruction et son Ange.

— Ah Eylee ! Je te présente le seigneur Beerus et Whis, son assistant, déclara Jaya. Messieurs, voici Eylee, ma Gardienne. Ou mon assistante si vous préférez.

L'ombre d'une grimace passa sur le visage du dieu de la destruction à la vue de la démone.

— N'ayez crainte, elle est autorisée à me suivre dans tous mes déplacements, ajouta la Vergassienne qui voyait le regard noir du chat se braquer sur elle tel un révolver paré à faire feu.

— Hm…

— Seigneur Beerus je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Vous aussi Whis ! s'exclama Eylee d'une voix douce et polie tout en s'inclinant légèrement en signe de respect.

— Tout le plaisir est pour nous ! répondit l'Ange en souriant.

Beerus considéra un instant la Majin. Elle était donc la Gardienne de Jaya. Intéressant… D'aussi loin qu'il se souvient, cette face faisait office de serviteurs mais aussi de Garde du corps pour certains Vergassiens. Jaya étant la fille du roi – qui lui même disposait de ses propres Gardiens -, il n'était pas étonnant que sa fille en ait elle aussi.

À l'exception de la crête qui se dressait sur son crâne, elle n'avait guère beaucoup de ressemblances avec Buu. Eylee adoptait une silhouette bien plus fine et longiligne que le protégé de . Elle affichait une peau bleu azurin. Son appendice était quant à elle, plus longue et lui descendait jusqu'aux mollets. Elle avait également deux petites franges qui recouvraient chaque côté de son visage.

Ses yeux noirs arboraient de belles pupilles bleu turquoise. Sa tenue était composée d'un petit débardeur blanc dissimulé sous une longue tunique cache-cœur aux bordures dorées. Un pantalon bouffant blanc, munie d'une ceinture dorée sur laquelle un « M » était gravé et des bottines marron à talon.

Elle portait un bracelet doré au bras droit ainsi que deux manchettes noires aux bordures dorées aux avants bras. Ses oreilles étaient agrémentées de créoles de la même couleur que son bracelet et une pierre améthyste sertie en argent suspendue à une chainette mettait finement en valeur son décolleté.

— Tiens, je t'ai apporté des Näge ! indiqua la démone rose en lui remettant une assiette remplie de pâtisseries qui ressemblaient beaucoup à de petites madeleines.

— Ça par exemple ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Whis, intrigué.

— C'est une pâtisserie Vergassienne. Il s'agit de brioches fourrées au coulis de fruits rouge avec une mousse de grenade et une pointe de menthe.

— De la grenade avec de la menthe ? Quel curieux mélange ! J'ai très envie d'y goûter !

— Dans ce cas il faut vous dépêcher, il n'en reste presque plus. Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait autant de succès… nota Eylee, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Viens Whis ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que ce désert nous file entre les doigts comme la dernière fois avec ce sale gosse de Buu ! annonça Beerus.

— Dans ce cas, prenez mon assiette ! J'en mange presque tous les jours chez moi, fit remarquer Jaya.

— Oh, c'est très aimable de votre part ! Merci beaucoup ! répondit Whis tout en saisissant l'assiette.

Il prit une petite brioche et l'examina quelques secondes avant de la mettre en bouche.

— Oh... c'est... mais c'est tout bonnement divin ! Ce coulis de fruits est un régal pour les papilles et cette mousse est aussi légère qu'un nuage ! J'avais quelques doutes concernant la menthe, mais le tout se marie à la perfection ! s'extasia l'Ange les yeux pétillants. Comment appelez-vous ceci ?

— Näge ! C'est Eylee qui les a faites.

— Eh bien, tous mes compliments mademoiselle, c'est un pur ravissement ! félicita Whis.

— Oui, je n'avais jamais goûté un dessert aussi succulent ! Il vient de détrôner la crème caramel de la Terre ! affirma Beerus.

— Merci beaucoup ! Il est vrai que les pâtisseries Vergassiennes, spécialement celles faites par les Majins sont les meilleures de tout l'univers ! se venta la Djinn.

— Je suis navrée de te contredire, Eylee, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai et tu le sais. La Terre fait de très bons desserts, tout comme Xiohart et Eleï…

— Oui, mais ce ne sera jamais aussi bon que chez nous. Crois-moi, j'ai un palais bien plus développé que le tiens, je sais ce que je dis ! répliqua la Majin.

La Vergassienne fronça légèrement les sourcils aux propos de son amie. Eylee était intransigeante quand il s'agissait de cuisine. Tout particulièrement en matière de mets sucrés. Jaya préféra mettre un terme à ce petit débat tant qu'il était encore possible, car lorsqu'elle commençait, Eylee ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

— C'est bon, je m'incline, céda la Magicienne, alors que son sourire s'élargissait. D'ailleurs, tutoyez-moi, je n'aime pas trop être vouvoyée... ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Beerus et Whis.

— Très bien, dans ce cas fais-en de même avec nous, indiqua le chat.

— Eylee as-tu apporté d'autres pâtisseries ? s'enquit Whis intéressé.

— Oui, bien sûr !

— Ce sera avec grand plaisir ! acheva l'Ange enthousiaste.

L'ombre d'un sourire amusé passa sur les lèvres de Jaya alors qu'elle regardait sa meilleure amie partir en direction du buffet de déserts, en compagnie du dieu de la destruction et de l'Ange. Ces trois-là étaient parti pour bien s'entendre !

La Magicienne se tourna puis observa un instant les gens qui l'entouraient.

Sur tous les invités rassemblés cette après-midi, elle avait entrevu qu'une petite poignée. Mais elle était impatiente de faire la connaissance des autres amis de Gokû. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit quelque peu en pensant au Saiyan et à sa famille. Plus le temps passait, plus elle les appréciait. L'inverse était d'ailleurs également vrai.

La journée était bien entamée et la fête battait son plein. Malgré l'absence du soleil qui jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages, l'air restait très agréable en ce début d'après-midi de mois de Mai. Le thermomètre affichait 22°c. Une température relativement convenable pour un début de mois de Mai. Mais pas suffisamment aux yeux de Jaya qui appréciait davantage les hautes températures.

— Hey Jaya ! Oh, hey ! Jaya ! Viens par ici ! fit Gokû

La Vergassienne tourna la tête dans sa direction et vit qu'il lui faisait signe de le rejoindre. Jaya s'exécuta et s'approcha du guerrier qui tenait compagnie aux êtres suprêmes.

— J'aimerais te présenter les rois Zen'o ainsi que le Daishinkan, le père de Whis ! Zen-chan, je vous présente Jaya, une très bonne amie à moi !

Les yeux de la Vergassienne s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors que son cœur ratait un battement. Zen'o ? Les souverains suprêmes de tous les univers ? Que faisaient-ils ici ? Anges, dieux, roi suprêmes… Le moins qu'elle pouvait dire c'était que Gokû avait des « amis » sacrément hauts placés… Elle n'en revenait pas.

— Bonjour Jaya ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux d'un air enjoué.

— Votre Majesté, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer ! s'exclama la jeune femme en exécutant une légère révérence pour témoigner son respect. Enchantée, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du Daishinkan tout en se relevant.

— Moi de même.

— Jaya ! Dépêche-toi ou il n'y aura plus de crème caramel ! lâcha Eylee, toujours postée au buffet des desserts.

— Oui, oui, j'arrive ! Euh… veuillez m'excuser, acheva la Vergassienne à l'adresse des jumeaux tout en inclinant la tête avant de rejoindre son amie.

— Alors, Jaya, tu vas bien nous chanter un petit quelque chose ?! questionna Chichi, une assiette remplie de pâtisseries dans la main droite.

— Euh non, non, merci ! Pas aujourd'hui !

— Mais pourquoi ? On a tout préparé !

— Ce n'était pas nécessaire… lâcha la Magicienne, embarrassée.

— Allez, ne fait pas ta timide Jaya ! intervint Gohan. Tu as une si jolie voix !

— Gohan a raison, renchérit Piccolo. Ce serait dommage de ne pas en faire profiter les autres.

— Bon très bien, céda la Vergassienne. Je t'ajouterai donc deux exercices supplémentaires de sortilège.

— Hein ?!

— Je plaisante ! rigola Jaya en voyant le regard ahuri du jeune père de famille.

Ce fut avec un trac certain que Jaya monta sur scène avec une guitare acoustique prêtée par Bulma, sous le regard intéressé des invités. La Vergassienne fixa le public alors qu'un petit sourire crispé se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle chantait en public. Mais d'habitude, elle prenait le temps pour se préparer. Chose qui semblait désormais impossible, puisque Bulma s'était empressée de passer l'annonce. Elle pria intérieurement pour que sa voix ne déraille pas trop.

À son plus grand soulagement sa prière fut entendue et son stress s'envola aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé grâce aux encouragements du public. Un sourire illumina le visage de Jaya alors qu'elle voyait les mains des invités se lever et frapper au rythme de la musique entrainante. Certains étaient d'ailleurs agréablement surpris de constater que Gohan ne s'était pas trompé. Elle avait - sans aucune contestation -, une très jolie voix.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose que l'on pouvait remarquer. L'énergie qui émanait de Jaya lorsqu'elle chantait était des plus singulières. Fait qui n'échappa ni aux guerriers de la bande, ni à Beerus et Whis. Et encore moins au Daishinkan dont le regard s'était braqué sur la jeune femme depuis plusieurs secondes. Cette énergie… Il la reconnaissait parfaitement ! Cependant, elle était quelque peu différente de celle qu'il avait connue…

L'Ange fronça légèrement les sourcils. À sa gauche,

— Votre majesté ? appela le Daishinkan.

Mais les Zeno ne répondirent pas. Leurs yeux - grands écarquillés -, étaient braqués sur la scène. Ils semblaient en transe.

— Votre majesté est-ce que tout va bien ? insistèrent leurs Gardes du corps qui ne comprenaient pas leur réaction.

Mais aucune réponse ne leur parvint. Leurs yeux s'arrondirent subitement comme des soucoupes lorsque les deux rois lévitèrent jusqu'à la scène comme attirés tels des papillons vers la lumière sous le regard médusé de tous Les jumeaux levèrent les bras en l'air tout en dansant au rythme de la musique avant de s'arrêter autour de Jaya, le visage euphorique.

— Ho, ho, ho ! ho, ho, ho !

— Ho, ho ! répétèrent les deux Zen'o en balançant les bras de gauche à droite.

— J'suis là-haut, ho, ho !

Tout en haut, ho, ho !

Rien à faire de vos désirs

M'envole dans mes délires !

— Mes délires ! répéta Zeno du présent.

Leur enthousiasme était tellement communicatif, que Jaya dû se faire violence pour garder sa concentration et ne pas éclater de rire. Mais si dans le public, Gokû, sa bande, et même le Daishinkan s'amusaient de les voir si enjoués, il n'en était pas tout à fait de même pour Beerus et les quatre gardes du corps des rois, définitivement choqués.

— Whis, tu vois ce que je vois ? questionna le dieu de la destruction, les yeux écarquillés.

— Oui, il semblerait qu'ils soient particulièrement sensibles au charme de sa voix, répondit l'Ange, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais cela n'a rien d'étonnant quand on y pense. Elle est tout bonnement magnifique ! Moi même je n'ai jamais entendu de voix aussi envoûtante.

— J'suis là-haut, ho, ho ! continua Jaya.

Tout en haut, ho, ho !

Je vous laisse à vos soupirs

Seul n'existe que mon plaisir ! lui sourit-elle à l'intention du petit roi qui lui adressait un large sourire.

La chanson s'acheva quelques secondes plus tard sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflements Jaya retira sa guitare acoustique de son épaule puis salua le public.

— Oui ! Oui ! C'était génial ! s'exclama Zen'o du futur, d'un air enjoué.

— Oh oui alors ! renchérit son jumeau.

La Vergassienne répondit par un large sourire, puis quitta la scène pour rejoindre Gokû et ses amis tandis que les rois suprêmes reprenaient place aux côtés de leurs gardes.

— C'est super ! Je m'amuse vraiment beaucoup ! déclara Zen'o du présent.

— Oui moi aussi ! lâcha celui du futur.

— Vous m'en voyez ravi ! répondit le Daishinkan en souriant franchement.

Son regard balaya le groupe de Terriens avant de s'arrêter sur Jaya. Cette jeune femme l'intriguait. Et si elle était réellement celle qu'il pensait, il allait devoir la surveiller de très, très près…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques ! ^^


	4. Un concert pour les rois Zeno

**Chapitre 3**  
Un concert pour les rois Zeno !

* * *

 _… .Quelques jours plus tard, au palais du roi Tayrun. …_

Jaya quitta la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, une brosse à cheveux bleue à la main droite. Et alors qu'elle s'avançait en direction de son lit tout en se peignant les cheveux, une image holographique s'imposa subitement face à elle dans une brume blanche délicate. Les yeux de la Vergassienne s'écarquillèrent.

11 Piks ?

Bon sang ! Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche !

Si sa Majesté Zeno lui avait demandé de se rendre le plus rapidement possible au palais royal, il ne fallait pas le faire attendre !

Tout en s'attachant les cheveux en haute queue de cheval, Jaya se mit à réfléchir sur les raisons de cette convocation plutôt inattendue. Pourquoi tenaient-ils tant à la voir ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? La Magicienne chassa rapidement ses interrogations afin qu'elles ne lui fassent pas perdre davantage de temps.

Jaya posa sa brosse à cheveux sur la table de chevet située à gauche de son lit avant de cligner des yeux. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, son grand linge de bain vert turquoise fut remplacé par un jean blanc sous une longue tunique azurine asymétrique à courtes manches et au col arrondi.

Elle s'habilla les poignets de fines manchettes en argent, enfila rapidement ses bottes marron à talon et se téléporta hors de sa chambre, puis hors du palais où elle rejoignit Whis qui l'attendait.

— J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop long…

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit l'Ange.

— Whis, peux-tu me dire les raisons de cette convocation ?

— Ma foi, je ne saurais te dire. Mais cela avait l'air important, alors, nous ferions mieux de nous hâter.

— Très bien, dans ce cas, je te suis.

— Alors, pose ta main sur mon dos !

La Vergassienne s'exécuta avant de disparaître avec lui.

 **[][][][][][]**

La première chose que perçut Jaya en arrivant sur les lieux, fut l'immense palais des rois en lévitation qui trônait fièrement au centre de plusieurs sphères multicolores au-dessus de blocs de pierres, eux-mêmes suspendus à quelques centimètres du sol. Ces boules représentaient-elles les univers ? Probablement, mais elle préféra ne pas porter de jugement trop hâtif. Après tout, elle ne connaissait absolument rien de cet endroit.

Elle réalisa alors la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir admirer la demeure royale des souverains suprêmes, ainsi que le magnifique ciel étoilé aux couleurs chatoyantes !

— Oh, vous voilà ! Sa majesté commençait à s'impatienter, déclara le Daishinkan, posté devant la porte du palais.

— Merci de votre accueil ! s'exclamèrent Whis et Jaya en s'inclinant légèrement.

Le duo suivit le Daishinkan à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, puis évoluèrent dans un long couloir sombre, finement éclairé, avant d'être téléportés à la salle du trône où les deux rois les attendaient. La Magicienne se figea un instant sur place à la vue de son environnement.

La pièce disposait du même ciel étoilé que celui qui figurait à l'extérieur du palais, à quelques nuances près, bien sûr. Ici les couleurs semblaient tirer davantage sur le bleu. Fait encore plus surprenant, la salle ne possédait ni murs ni plafonds. Les seuls repères – si l'on pouvait les nommer ainsi -, résidaient dans les quelques colonnes suspendues en lévitation éparpillées ici et là autour des trônes des petits souverains.

— Vos majestés, voici Jaya, que vous avez demandé à voir, annonça le Grand Prêtre tout en fléchissant le genou en signe de respect.

— Bonjour Jaya ! Je suis heureux que tu sois là ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux Zeno tout en s'approchant d'elle.

— Vos majestés, je suis ravie de vous revoir ! répondit courtoisement la jeune femme en s'inclinant légèrement. Vous m'avez fait mander ?

— Oui, je veux que tu chantes pour moi ! répondit le roi du présent.

Les yeux de Whis et Jaya s'écarquillèrent légèrement de surprise. Alors, c'était « juste » pour ça qu'ils lui avaient demandé de venir aussi rapidement ? Pour l'entendre chanter ?

— Vous… vous voulez que je chante pour vous ? s'enquit Jaya, perplexe.

— Oui ! Je trouve que tu as une très jolie voix, et je voudrais entendre d'autres chansons ! C'est pour ça que t'ai demandé de venir ! expliqua le Zeno du présent tout en tournant autour d'elle, guilleret.

— Oui, oui ! Chante pour moi s'il te plaît ! enchaîna son double, le visage rayonnant.

Une décharge électrique suivie d'un éclair violet traversa violemment le corps de la jeune femme à l'instant où le Zeno du présent saisit sa main droite. Jaya sursauta brusquement et recula instinctivement d'un pas, légèrement étourdie sous le regard ahuri de tous.

— Dis, c'était quoi ça ? s'étonna le petit roi du présent.

— Euh, Je, je ne sais pas, je suis désolée, balbutia la Vergassienne, confuse.

— C'est pas grave ! Alors, tu veux bien chanter pour moi ?

— Si ça peut vous faire plaisir ! sourit Jaya, légèrement embarrassée.

— Chouette ! Mais avant de chanter, tu dois nous trouver un surnom ! s'exclama Zeno du futur.

— Oh oui ! Comment tu vas nous appeler ? renchérit son double.

— Vos majestés ?! fit Jaya hésitante.

— Non c'est pas un surnom ça… répliqua le souverain du futur, alors qu'une moue s'étalait sur son visage.

— En plus c'est moche ! renchérit son double.

— D'accord, un surnom… murmura Jaya.

La Vergassienne observa un instant de réflexion. Un surnom, un surnom… Comment allait-elle le trouver ? Habituellement, elle n'avait aucun mal à s'adonner à ce genre d'exercice. Mais là, quelque chose bloquait, définitivement. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à leur trouver un surnom ?

Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué. En apparence seulement. Et bien qu'à l'instar de Gokû, ils ne l'effrayaient pas outre mesure, elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire annihiler pour avoir eu le malheur de choisir un mauvais surnom…

Un silence cérémonieux s'installa peu à peu dans la salle du trône. Un frisson d'angoisse traversa le corps de Jaya lorsqu'elle senti le regard noir des gardes s'abattre à nouveau sur elle telle une épée de Damoclès. Mais elle ne voulut rien laisser paraître. Puis, une idée germa subitement dans son esprit. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier que cela convienne aux deux petits rois.

— P'tits loups ! lâcha-t-elle finalement tandis qu'un léger sourire peignait ses lèvres,

Les deux petits rois clignèrent des yeux alors qu'un nouveau silence s'installait dans la pièce. Si le Daishinkan semblait amusé par le choix de ce surnom, il n'en était pas tout à fait de même pour les Gardes qui braquèrent un regard assassin sur la jeune femme.

— Comment oses-tu manquer à ce point de respect à leurs majestés ! grognèrent les Gardes en s'approchant de la Vergassienne.

— Taisez-vous ou je vous détruis ! répliqua le Zeno du présent.

— Pardonnez-nous votre majesté… !

— Il est chouette ce surnom ! fit remarquer le roi du présent.

— Oui, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup !

La fille de Tayrun répondit par un nouveau sourire emprunt de soulagement. C'était moins une…

— Alors, Jaya, tu nous chantes quoi ?

— Euh, vous voulez que je chante là, maintenant ? Ici ?

— Bah oui, pourquoi ? Y a un souci ? interrogea Zeno du présent.

— Non, non ! Aucun !

La Vergassienne fixa les deux rois suprêmes alors qu'une petite goutte de sueur perlait sur son front. L'improvisation n'était décidément pas sa tasse de thé, mais elle s'exécuta tout de même avec le sourire. Faute d'instrument, elle choisit d'interpréter le premier chant a cappella. Une chanson douce et mélodieuse qui ne dura cependant pas plus de trois minutes.

— Wah ! C'était super ! s'extasia le Zeno du futur.

— Ça c'est bien vrai ! Continue s'il te plaît ! renchérit son double, un large sourire aux lèvres.

— Bien sûr ! Mais… commença Jaya hésitante. Elle se retourna quelque peu gênée en direction du Daishinkan. Il me faudrait un piano… À queue, si possible...

— Bien entendu, répondit l'ange, un léger sourire aux lèvres avant de matérialiser ledit instrument d'un simple mouvement de la main.

— Merci, fit la jeune femme avant d'aller s'installer.

— Oh, tu vas nous jouer quoi ? interrogea Zeno du futur tout en prenant place sur le couvercle du piano.

— C'est une chanson qui s'appelle : écoute ton cœur ! répondit Jaya.

— C'est toi qui l'as écrite ? s'enquit Zeno du présent tandis qu'il rejoignait son double.

— Non, pas celle-ci. Mais c'est l'une des premières chansons que j'ai appris à jouer au piano, sourit la jeune femme.

Elle prit une petite inspiration, puis commença à jouer. Un sentiment de plénitude envahit son être comme une bouffée d'air pur. Le chant et la musique étaient ses seuls exutoires. Un moyen d'échapper aux contraintes de la vie et des obligations qui incombaient à son rang. Une issue de secours pour s'évader le temps de quelques chansons… Non pas qu'elle rejetât son devoir. Être une princesse présentait tout de même certains avantages.

Mais bien que Jaya s'appliquait à remplir convenablement son rôle, elle se surprenait parfois à envier l'audace de ces princesses rebelles issues des contes qu'elle avait lue lorsqu'elle était enfant. Celles qui défiaient sans vergogne les règles qui leur étaient imposées, revendiquant ardemment leur liberté pour seul drapeau. Fort heureusement, Jaya n'avait pas à se plaindre à ce sujet. Mais elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle n'aurait plus autant de liberté.

La jeune femme jeta un regard furtif à sa gauche. Elle remarqua avec surprise que Whis n'était plus là. Le Daishinkan ainsi que les gardes des deux petits rois l'observaient en silence, mais avec la plus grande attention. Ces paires d'yeux – en particulier ceux des gardes -, qui épiaient le moindre de ses gestes et ses réactions la plongèrent subitement dans un profond malaise.

Pourquoi Whis l'avait-il laissé seule avec eux ? Jaya inspira intérieurement puis ferma un instant les paupières. Elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire ! Elle reporta alors son attention sur les deux Zeno allongés sur le ventre, les coudes appuyés sur le couvercle du piano, soutenant leur tête.

Plus de dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que Jaya avait débuté son petit concert privé. Et curieusement, les rois suprêmes n'avaient montré aucun signe d'ennui. C'était même plutôt l'inverse. Ils étaient littéralement captivés. Les Gardes fixaient la jeune pianiste, stupéfaits. Comment faisait-elle pour les tenir en haleine sur ce style de musique, eux qui avaient pour habitude de s'ennuyer après seulement quelques secondes d'écoute ?

Était-ce sa voix qui semblait tant les envoûter ? Il était vrai que cette dernière était plutôt agréable à entendre, ils devaient le reconnaître. Ou peut-être la musique ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première qu'ils en écoutaient.

Leurs yeux sortirent de leur orbite lorsque le Zeno du présent vint - le plus naturellement -, du monde s'asseoir sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Prise par surprise, Jaya le laissa faire sans riposter.

— Vous voulez essayer ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

— Mais je ne sais pas jouer…

— Ce n'est pas grave ! Si vous le permettez, je vais prendre vos mains pour vous guider.

— Oh oui !

— Moi aussi je veux jouer ! Je veux jouer ! Je veux jouer ! s'écria le Zeno du futur en s'asseyant sur le genou droite de la Magicienne.

— Bien sûr, vous pouvez !

La jeune femme prit la main droite du petit roi du futur puis la posa sur le clavier. Mais à l'instant où elle saisit celle de son alter égo, une nouvelle décharge traversa son corps, la faisant violemment sursauter.

— Oh, ça a recommencé… s'étonna Zeno du futur.

— Oui, ça a recommencé ! répéta son double, encore plus surpris.

— Ouais… c'est ce qui s'appelle avoir un coup de foudre, murmura Jaya tout en reprenant ses esprits.

Le Daishinkan laissa échapper un léger rire à cette formulation.

— Alors, on joue ? s'impatienta le Zeno du futur.

— Oui, c'est parti !

Lettre à Élise, - écrite par un célèbre compositeur Terrien -, était sans conteste l'un de ses morceaux préférés. Ce dernier étant normalement un peu plus lent, elle modifia sensiblement son rythme afin d'éveiller davantage l'intérêt des deux petits rois lors des différentes variations. Une décision qui lui rendit la tâche un peu plus difficile qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais elle s'amusa à relever ce défi. Et puis, si elle le faisait, c'était avant tout pour les Zeno… Et ils le lui rendaient bien !

— C'était super génial ! s'exclama Zeno du présent, les yeux pétillants.

— Oui, encore ! Encore !

La jeune femme s'exécuta, accompagnant les deux petits « pianistes ». Deux morceaux se succédèrent pour le plus grand amusement des rois suprêmes. Mais alors que le deuxième morceau entama sa deuxième partie, les yeux du Zeno du présent commencèrent à se fermer. Sa tête pencha subitement en arrière, suivi par le reste de son corps qui chuta contre la poitrine de Jaya sous le regard médusé de tous. Quelques secondes plus tard, son jumeau le rejoignit dans les bras de Morphée, s'écroulant littéralement sur les touches du piano.

Jaya se figea sur place. Si elle avait le malheur de bouger, il pourrait se réveiller et qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver… Les gardes lévitèrent instantanément vers elle pour prendre en charge le Zeno du futur qui bavait sur le clavier. Mais au moment où le second garde s'apprêtait à soulever le deuxième roi qui reposait tranquillement contre la jeune femme, ce dernier s'agita légèrement.

— Vous permettez ? demanda-t-elle à l'intention des Gardes.

— NON !

La réponse tomba tel un couperet sur un morceau de viande.

Une réponse que Jaya fit mine de ne pas entendre. Instinctivement, elle referma délicatement son étreinte sur le roi suprême, se redressa lentement, puis quitta le siège avec la plus grande douceur afin de ne pas réveiller le petit dormeur sous, le regard ahuri des gardes. Une pluie d'yeux noirs s'abattit sur elle telles de météorites.

— Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne vais pas vous le manger… murmura-t-elle à l'adresse des Gardes choqués par un tel comportement. Où est leur chambre ?

— Leur chambre ? répéta le premier Garde, alors que ses yeux s'arrondissaient davantage. Ce n'est pas à toi de t'en occuper, misérable mortelle !

— Certes, mais pour l'instant il dort sur moi et je ne vais pas le garder indéfiniment comme ça… fit remarquer la jeune femme.

— Comment oses-tu… commença le deuxième Garde, outré.

— Allons, inutile de s'emporter ! Il ne lui arrivera rien, Intervint le Daishinkan. Venez, je vais vous y conduire, acheva-t-il à l'intention de la Vergassienne.

 **[][][][][][]**

Les yeux de Jaya s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre des rois suprêmes de tous les univers. L'endroit était rempli du sol au plafond par une multitude de jouets. Une véritable chambre d'enfant. L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda même si le père des Anges ne s'était pas trompé de pièce. Oh, elle savait – du moins elle l'avait déjà compris depuis longtemps -, que les Zeno arboraient un caractère particulièrement enfantin pour des souverains. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était à ce point-là.

Laissant sa stupeur de côté, elle s'approcha du grand lit où reposait déjà le Zeno du futur. Elle s'assit, se pencha doucement et posa délicatement le jumeau endormi, la tête sur l'oreiller tout en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Heureusement, la chance lui sourit une nouvelle fois. Ou presque. À peine eut-elle le temps d'atteindre la porte qu'une petite voix l'appela. Jaya se retourna, le Zeno du futur s'était réveillé !

— Reste encore s'il te plaît ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte.

Les yeux de la Magicienne s'écarquillèrent. Son regard se posa sur le roi du présent. Ouf ! Il dormait encore…

— Chut… répondit Jaya d'une voix douce tout en s'approchant du roi. Tu vas le réveiller…

Son corps se figea sur place lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Je… pardon, je suis vraiment confuse, je…

— C'est pas grave ! Tu peux me tutoyer, c'est mieux !

— Euh… entendu ! dit-elle en esquissant un petit sourire. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-elle un peu maladroitement.

— Oui, c'était génial ! lança le souverain d'une voix forte tout en levant les mains en l'air.

— Je suis contente alors !

— Viens, assieds-toi ici ! intima-t-il tout en tapotant le matelas de sa main droite.

Jaya hésita un bref instant, puis obtempéra. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque le petit roi posa la tête sur ses genoux.

— Dis, tu viendras demain ?

— Euh, je ne sais pas, je…

— Il faut que tu sois là ! Comme ça on pourra jouer ! indiqua Zeno du présent qui s'était réveillé entre temps.

— Eh bien…

— S'il te plaît ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur, un large sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune femme considéra un instant les deux petits rois. Ils avaient l'air si innocents… C'était impressionnant et terrifiant à la fois ! Ils semblaient tellement enthousiastes, comment pouvait-elle refuser ? D'ailleurs, le pouvait-elle vraiment ?

— Entendu.

— Tu nous lis une histoire ? demanda le Zeno du présent.

— Oui, oui, une histoire ! Une histoire !

Un léger sourire peigna les lèvres de Jaya tandis qu'elle s'exécutait. Elle n'avait pas de livre, mais elle pouvait compter sur son imagination !

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes aux petits rois pour tomber à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée. D'ailleurs, Jaya ne tarda pas à sentir ses propres paupières s'alourdir. Tant et si bien, qu'elle finit par s'écrouler de fatigue, les deux Zeno blottis contre elle…

* * *

 **Note:**  
Les chansons interprétées par Jaya :  
« Sky is blue » par Elsa Esnoult.  
« Listen to your heart » par DHT.


	5. Complot

**Chapitre 4**  
Complot

 _… .Pendant ce temps, sur une planète de la galaxie nord de l'univers 7. …_

Une silhouette fine et élancée vêtue d'un long manteau bordeaux à capuche fit son apparition. L'ombre peinte de noire demeura immobile un instant, puis observa son environnement.

Le ciel chargé de nuages sombres et parsemé d'éclairs produisait un grondement à réveiller les morts. Les nombreuses flaques d'eau éparpillées autour de l'encapuchonné témoignaient du déluge qu'il y eut. L'homme fronça les sourcils. L'atmosphère n'avait guère changé depuis sa dernière visite. En y réfléchissant, il était même convaincu qu'il était l'une des rares personnes à s'être aventurées en ces lieux. Et on pouvait facilement comprendre pourquoi...

Ce paysage composé d'un immense désert rocheux s'étendant à perte de vue était tout sauf accueillant. Sans oublier la température qui demeurait toujours aussi fraîche. Mais peu importe, il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de s'y éterniser…

L'homme leva la main droite, paume tendue vers le ciel, tandis qu'une lumière en jaillissait. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, les éclairs disparurent et la pluie cessa instantanément de tomber. Alors qu'il abaissait la main, une lumière apparut subitement derrière lui, laissant apparaître deux silhouettes féminines. L'homme se tourna pour faire face aux nouvelles venues.

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama-t-il. Dame Anes, Zarra, je suis heureux de vous revoir, ajouta-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— Veuillez pardonner ce retard… s'excusa platement la première femme, alors que la seconde fléchissait le genou droit en signe de respect.

Grande et longiligne, la première femme affichait une peau bleu pâle, des yeux lavande et des cheveux blancs noués en haut chignon coiffé d'une longue frange qui lui recouvrait le côté gauche du visage. Sa tenue était composée d'une robe violet foncé à longues manches lisérées de jaune sur laquelle étaient gravées des formes géométriques et d'une ceinture bleu azur marquant sa taille. Elle portait des chaussures blanches à talon, des collants de la même couleur que sa robe, ainsi qu'un anneau gris et noir autour du cou.

La seconde femme, quant à elle, avait un corps humanoïde et une tête de lionne à la peau beige. Elle portait un habit égyptien noir et blanc, décoré de bandes orange et de polygones blancs. Sa poitrine était recouverte d'une armure de la même couleur que sa jupe : Une longue jupe rouge foncé fendue sur les cotés, munie d'une ceinture orange. Elle était chaussée de bottes marron et portait des bracelets dorés aux bras et aux chevilles.

— Avez-vous commencé sans nous, ou sommes-nous les premières à être arrivées ? interrogea la femme aux cheveux blancs.

L'homme retira sa capuche d'un bref mouvement de la main droite, dévoilant des cheveux marron et des yeux clairs vert olive. Il portait à l'index gauche une bague en argent agrémentée d'un rubis dans lequel était sculpté un pentagramme. Le côté droit de son visage était flanqué d'une cicatrice rouge en forme de vague qui se prolongeait jusqu'au cou.

— Les autres ne viendront pas, annonça-t-il d'un ton calme.

— Puis-je vous en demander la raison ? s'enquit la déesse à tête de lionne.

— Ils ont été mis en « veille » dans l'attente de mes instructions.

— En veille ? Comment ça en "veille" ? questionna la femme aux cheveux blancs.

— Disons, pour faire simple, qu'ils se reposent. J'aurai besoin d'eux dans un avenir très proche. Mais pour l'instant, mieux vaut ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

— Pardonnez-moi, mais si les dieux des six univers ramenés à la vie ne sont plus présents, cela n'éveillera-t-il pas les soupçons ? interrogea Anes.

— Elle a raison, Kanshii n'est pas idiot. Il se rendra bien vite compte que quelque chose ne va pas.

— N'ayez crainte, j'ai déjà tout prévu. D'ici qu'il découvre ce que je leur réserve, j'aurais eu tout le temps nécessaire pour mettre en œuvre la phase 2 de mon plan. Et lorsqu'il s'apercevra que vous êtes toujours en vie, il sera déjà trop tard…

— Vous comptez vous venger, c'est cela ? nota Zarra.

— Bien entendu ! Quoi d'autre ? Après ce que Zenia m'a fait subir, j'ai bien le droit à une petite revanche, non ? Même si, cette fois, elle ne sera pas la seule à être impliquée.

— Et…qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? demanda la déesse, inquiète.

— Ta puissance nous sera utile, ici. Bien sûr, tout comme pour Zarra, je vais devoir effectuer quelques changements au niveau de ton aura.

— Des changements ? De quels genre ? questionna la femme aux yeux lavande.

— Disons simplement que l'illusion sera telle, qu'ils vous prendront pour de simples mortelles. Mais pour cela, il vous faudra également prendre une autre apparence, cela va sans dire.

— Vous voulez que nous empruntions un corps mortel ?

— Bien évidemment, votre crédibilité n'en sera que davantage renforcée. Et avec les corps que je vais vous donner, vous serez également en mesure d'utiliser la magie Vergassienne. Tout comme je l'ai fait durant tout ce temps.

— Allez-vous également faire de même pour mes frères et sœurs ?

— Non. Ils ont déjà remplis leur rôle.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Je veux dire qu'ils sont revenus à la source.

Les yeux de Zarra s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle resserrait l'étreinte de sa main droite sur son sceptre noir et jaune. À la source ? Il avait donc aspiré leur essence pour qu'elle réintègre son corps... Allait-il en faire de même avec elle ? Elle venait d'être ramenée à la vie, elle n'avait aucune envie de mourir une fois de plus. Enfin, ce n'était pas une vraie mort, puisqu'elle continuait de vivre... Même si c'était à travers lui. Que manigançait-il ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai encore besoin de toi, ici, Zarra. Tu n'iras donc pas les rejoindre. J'ai beau avoir acquis de nombreux pouvoirs très utiles au cours de ces siècles, je ne suis pas en mesure de rivaliser avec mon frère. J'ai besoin de l'autre partie de mon âme pour retrouver mes pleins pouvoirs. Mais ils ont été enfermés dans un Talisman que Zenia a caché dans l'un des 12 univers actuels. Malheureusement, la mémoire de son altesse a été effacée. Ce qui fait qu'elle-même ignore son emplacement.

— Et donc, vous voulez que nous partions à sa recherche, est-ce cela ?

— Non. J'ai une autre mission à vous confier. Je vous ferai part de mes instructions en temps voulu.

La femme aux yeux cheveux blancs fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Son désir de vengeance était légitime, mais toute cette mise en scène en valait-elle vraiment la chandelle ? Après tout, même s'il recouvrait ses pouvoirs, rien ne garantissait sa victoire. Il ne restait qu'à espérer qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, sans quoi, ils seraient tous détruits… Et pour de bon cette fois-ci !

— Entendu. Je ne vous décevrai pas…

Père.

* * *

 **Note:  
** Anes - Anesone ; spiritueux anisé similaire au pastis, élaboré en Italie.  
Zarra - Izarra ; liqueur basque.


	6. L'incident

**Chapitre 5 L'incident**

* * *

— _Ah, Daiki quelles sont les nouvelles ?_

— _Votre majesté, J'ai remarqué à plusieurs reprises que la jeune reine_

 _éprouvait une certaine difficulté à canaliser ses pouvoirs et ce, malgré les_

 _nombreuses séances que nous avons eues… Mais j'ai également pu observer_

 _que son énergie était en constante croissance._

—… _c'est ce que je craignais. Si elle ne parvient à contrôler ni son énergie ni_

 _ses pouvoirs, cela risque de poser problème dans le futur. Sans compter son_

 _incroyable espièglerie ! Et dire que son frère est en train de suivre le même_

 _chemin… soupira la reine suprême. Le roi n'a peut-être pas tort… Qu'en dis-tu_

 _? Toi qui la connaît mieux que je ne la connais, penses-tu qu'elle saura gérer les univers comme il se doit ?_

— _Madame, votre fille est certes encore jeune, mais l'attention et l'application qu'elle a apporté en effectuant sa première tâche en tant que_

 _souveraine en disent long sur ses aspirations. Je suis certain qu'elle saura se_

 _montrer à la hauteur de la tâche que lui a confié sa Majesté._

— _Moi aussi. À propos, qu'en est-il du petit prince ?_

— _Il progresse, votre altesse, il progresse…_

…

… _._

… _._

* * *

Jaya ouvrit les paupières et se redressa brusquement. Elle observa son environnement, quelque peu désorientée. Elle était assise autour d'une multitude de coussins jaunes, violets et bleus, dans un grand lit à baldaquin en fer forgé pourvu de draps mauves et bleus. La pièce très spacieuse était peu décorée. Quelques tableaux représentant des planètes, des paysages ou des univers étaient accrochés ici et là. Des tapis gris et ronds de tailles différentes étaient dispersés dans toute la pièce et n grand vase argenté, agrémenté de jolies fleurs, trônait sur la table de chevet située à gauche du lit.

— Vous vous réveillez enfin, raisonna une voix masculine.

La jeune femme tourna la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Le Daishinkan se tenait debout sur le pas de la porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Jaya cligna des yeux. Où était-elle ?

— Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? Vous êtes au palais des Rois Zeno, s'exclama l'Ange, en réponse à sa question muette.

La Vergassienne fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Il lisait dans les pensées ? Sa mémoire lui revint subitement lorsqu'elle se souvint de la journée qu'elle avait passée en compagnie des petits rois. Un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourut l'échine à l'instant où elle se rappela s'être endormie avec eux. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas commis d'erreur…

— Avez-vous bien dormi ? s'enquit le Grand prêtre.

— Oui, merci, répondit Jaya sans réfléchir.

L'Ange inclina la tête du côté droite tout en la considérant d'un air scrutateur.

— J'ose espérer que vos cauchemars n'ont pas trop altéré la qualité de votre sommeil. Il serait fâcheux que vous ne soyez pas au meilleur de votre forme pour jouer avec ses majestés Zeno, ils sont impatients de vous voir !

Jaya cligna des yeux alors que ses joues s'empourpraient quelque peu. Voilà autre chose ! Ses rêves étranges la poursuivaient même ici. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas trop crié et qu'elle ne se soit pas trop agitée… Cette simple pensée lui arracha une grimace. Elle tenta de chasser cette idée de son esprit, puis esquissa un léger sourire.

— Rassurez-vous ! Tout va bien.

— Parfait ! Il y a une salle de bain dans la chambre et tout le nécessaire, si vous souhaitez vous rafraîchir.

— Merci.

— Savez-vous que vous êtes la première mortelle à avoir réussi à attiser autant

l'intérêt de ces majestés Zeno ?

— Vraiment ? Je croyais pourtant que Gokû avait réussi cet exploit avant moi.

— Certes, Gokû est le premier mortel à avoir eu le privilège de devenir l'ami des rois. Mais vous Jaya, vous émanez quelque chose d'encore plus spécial,

indiqua l'Ange.

— Je ne vois pas trop quoi… répondit le plus sincèrement du monde la Magicienne.

Le Grand Prêtre ferma les yeux alors que l'ombre d'un sourire passait sur ses lèvres. Lui, en revanche, le voyait parfaitement. Sa voix dégageait une énergie particulièrement puissante et magique, sans compter son aura... Une aura forte et infiniment douce. Compte tenu de leur caractère très enfantin, il n'était pas étonnant que les deux petits rois aient été rapidement « attirés » par elle. D'abord Son Gokû, puis ensuite cette Vergassienne… Décidément, l'univers 7 semblait receler des êtres bien plus fascinants qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Un curieux paradoxe lorsqu'on savait que cet univers avait été classé parmi les plus bas de l'échelle des mortels… Il pousserait donc davantage so investigation sur ce monde dans un avenir proche. Mais pour l'heure, son attention se focaliserait sur cette femme qui semblait avoir - plus que nulle autre personne -, « charmé » les souverains suprêmes.

— Je vous laisse vous préparer. Je vous attends dans le couloir, acheva le Daishinkan, avant de quitter la pièce.

Jaya sauta hors du lit et se précipita dans la pièce attenante où elle prit une douche express. Il ne fallait pas faire attendre les rois suprêmes…

* * *

… .Quelques heures plus tard. …

La journée venait à peine de commencer que les Zeno débordaient déjà d'énergie ! Jaya commença les activités par des jeux de cartes, de la corde à sauter, ainsi qu'une partie de cache-cache ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, si l'on voulait pleinement satisfaire les rois suprêmes, il fallait donner de sa personne ! Une tâche que Jaya s'employa à effectuer du mieux qu'elle put… quitte à rencontrer quelques moments de solitude face à certaines positions du « Twister », un célèbre jeu Terrien où il fallait démontrer souplesse et agilité. Enfin, elle s'était toujours laissée dire que le ridicule ne tuait pas.

— Un autre jeu ! Je veux jouer à un autre jeu ! s'écria le Zeno du présent.

— Oui, un autre jeu ! Un autre jeu !

Jaya fixa un instant les rois, stupéfaite. Ils ne s'arrêtaient donc jamais ? À ce rythme-là, c'était elle qui allait devoir faire une pause… Il fallait qu'elle trouve une autre idée et vite, avant qu'ils ne s'ennuient…

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jaya ? Tu es déjà fatiguée ? questionna Zeno du présent, alors que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le front de la jeune femme.

— Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste… j'ai juste un peu chaud ! Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de glace !

À peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots, que les murs de la pièce furent recouverts de neige et le sol, changé en véritable patinoire sous le regard ahuri des gardes. Les yeux de Jaya s'écarquillèrent.

« C'est pas vrai… Pourquoi est-ce que ça se déclenche maintenant ?! » pensa-t-elle pour elle-même, tandis qu'un frisson d'angoisse lui traversait le orps.

— Oh … ! Qu'est-ce que ? Dis, c'est toi qui a fait ça ? interrogea le Zeno du futur.

— Euh… Oui, je… je vais tout remettre en ordre !

— C'est génial ! J'adore la glace ! s'émerveilla le roi du présent en tournant sur lui-même.

— D…d'accord ! Hey, ça vous dirait de faire du toboggan sur la glace ?

— Tu peux faire ça ?

Jaya fixa les deux souverains, embarrassée. Elle aurait préféré ne pas utilise ses pouvoirs devant eux, mais puisque le « mal » était déjà fait, autant s'en servir à présent. Et si cela pouvait faire plaisir aux p'tits loups… D'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il qu'elle ait pu en faire usage ici ? Elle ne comprenait pas. La Vergassienne chassa rapidement ces réflexions, puis répondit :

— Oui, si vous le voulez, bien sûr…

— Fait-le, s'il te plaît ! lâchèrent les deux rois à l'unisson.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! D'un léger clignement des yeux, Jaya fit apparaître un gigantesque toboggan avec vagues et tourbillons pour le plus grand amusement des deux petits rois.

— Allez, vous êtes prêts ? Sautez ! leur dit-elle en faisant apparaître un cube

de glace à la fin du toboggan. Les souverains s'exécutèrent avec grand enthousiasme. Le cube se changea vite en parcours d'escaliers montant et descendant à mesure que les rois suprêmes les franchissaient. Ces derniers trouvèrent le jeu si amusant qu'ils sautèrent de plus en plus rapidement, obligeant Jaya à accélérer la cadence.

— Oui, encore ! Encore ! s'exclama le Zeno du présent en sautant sur un nouveau cube.

— Attendez, n'allez pas si vite ! avertit la Magicienne qui avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le rythme.

Mais ils ne semblaient pas l'entendre. La jeune femme recula doucement tout en focalisant son attention sur les deux rois. Hélas, son dernier pas fut de trop. Sans avoir le temps de réagir, elle trébucha en arrière et tomba sur les fesses. Le cube sur lequel le Zeno du présent se trouvait disparut aussitôt.

Il chuta.

Sans réfléchir, et dans un geste purement instinctif, Jaya balança son bras droit, main tendue à plat en direction du roi. Malheureusement, au lieu d'un cube visant à le rattraper au vol, ce fut un faisceau de lumière verte qui frappa le souverain de plein fouet. Celui-ci tomba finalement lourdement sur le sol.

— Ouïe… gémit-il, une moue sur le visage.

Choqués, les gardes se précipitèrent vers lui. Jaya tenta de les rejoindre, mais deux des gardes surgirent brusquement face à elle pour lui barrer la route.

— Comment as-tu osé faire une chose pareille à sa majesté Zeno ! siffla le garde de gauche en la fusillant du regard.

— Je… je suis désolée, balbutia Jaya. Complètement paniquée tout en reculant d'un pas.

— Que se passe-t-il ? s'éleva la voix du Grand Prêtre qui venait de faire son apparition.

— Je, c'était un accident, je ne voulais pas, je le jure ! continua la Vergassienne, les yeux exorbités. Le sang de Jaya ne fit qu'un tour alors que son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, manquant plusieurs battements. Elle voulut reculer une nouvelle fois, mais ses jambes ne répondirent pas aux commandes de son esprit. Elle était tétanisée par la peur. Une myriade d'émotions se bousculait dans son esprit, bientôt anesthésié. Elle sentait peu à peu le monde s'écrouler autour d'elle, ne laissant pour simple compagnie qu'un abysse sans fond dans lequel elle voulait se perdre…

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au Daishinkan pour comprendre la situation et encore moins pour comprendre que c'était cette mortelle qui était responsable de la chute de l'un des deux rois. C'est surpris et fortement contrarié qu'il se hâta dans leur direction. Le souverain du présent se redressa en secouant la tête, puis se releva en clignant des yeux. Debout à ses côtés, son alter égo le fixait avec des yeux ronds.

— Votre majesté, est-ce que vous allez bien ? s'enquit l'Ange.

— J'ai mal à la tête… se plaignit le roi en massant cette dernière.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres des gardes, tandis qu'ils braquaient un regard furibond sur Jaya encore en état de choc.

— Oh ! Tu as une bosse là ! fit remarquer le Zeno du futur en touchant cette dernière du doigt.

Contrairement à leurs serviteurs qui auraient abattu cette mortelle d'un simple regard s'ils l'avaient pu, les souverains eux, ne semblaient dégager aucune once de colère. Malgré sa chute et sa petite bosse sur le crâne, celui du présent était même étonnement et étrangement calme. Le calme avant la tempête ? D'un bref geste de la main, le Daishinkan fit disparaître la bosse de la tête du petit roi.

— Voilà qui fera passer votre mal de tête, dit-il d'un léger sourire.

— Merci ! il pencha la tête de côté et fixa Jaya. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

— On dirait une statue ! fit remarquer son double, amusé.

L'Ange fixa la jeune femme du coin de l'oeil.

— Eh bien, il semblerait que ce soit le choc qui l'a plongée dans cet état, expliqua-t-il.

La bouche des deux rois s'ouvrirent en « o », tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de la Vergassienne. Une décharge traversa le corps de Jaya à l'instant où le Zeno du présent lui toucha la main, l'obligeant à sortir de sa léthargie.

— Je… votre majesté, je… je suis vraiment désolée, c'était un accident ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive du mal. Je… j'ai trébuché, j'ai voulu vous rattraper, mais dans la précipitation, je n'ai pas réussi et je… je suis vraiment désolée, cela ne se reproduira plus… articula-t-elle la gorge serrée, craignant pour sa vie.

— Hm…

Les rois suprêmes échangèrent un bref regard avant de fixer la jeune femme. Leur air - jusqu'ici serein -, se mua rapidement en une expression diamétralement différente de la précédente, dévoilant un visage aux traits plus durcis. Un long frisson parcourut l'échine de Jaya alors qu'elle se faisait violence pour ne pas tressaillir.

— Le pouvoir d'émission, c'est ça ? interrogea le Zeno du présent.

— …euh, oui, votre Majesté.

— Le pouvoir d'émission ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, questionna son double, intrigué.

— Il permet d'insuffler la vie à des êtres ou à des plantes et de renforcer leur pouvoir. Mais il permet aussi de transformer la réalité et la matière en quelque chose d'autre par simple pensée, expliqua le roi du présent.

— Oh…

La magicienne fixa les deux souverains alors qu'un frisson glacial achevait de la faire trembler de tout son être. Ils avaient beau adopter un caractère innocent et enfantin, ils demeuraient les rois suprêmes et leur pouvoir était tout sauf à prendre à la légère. Sans le vouloir et à cause de cette stupide erreur, elle venait peut-être de signer la fin de son univers...

— Je te mets en garde, Tu as intérêt à apprendre à mieux le contrôler ! lâcha le Zeno du présent d'un ton sinistre. Ce pouvoir a déjà fait des ravages par le passé.

— Oui, votre Majesté, répondit Jaya d'une voix rauque.

La Vergassienne inclina la tête en signe de respect.

— Bien, la journée a été longue et il est à présent l'heure de dîner, annonça le Daishinkan.

— Chouette, j'ai très faim ! s'exclama le Zeno du présent qui avait déjà retrouvé son air enjoué.

— Oui, moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! À plus tard, Jaya ! acheva le souverain du futur en souriant avant de disparaître avec les gardes.

La jeune femme observa les deux souverains suprêmes quitter la pièce en silence. À plus tard ? Avec sa lamentable perte de contrôle, y aurait-il réellement une prochaine fois ? D'ailleurs, souhait-elle seulement qu'il y ait une prochaine fois ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Un léger soupir lui échappa des lèvres tandis que son esprit se perdait dans les méandres de ses pensées. Un nouveau frisson lui traversa l'ensemble du corps, accompagné de vertiges. Sa vision se brouilla et tout se mit peu à peu à tourner autour d'elle de plus en plus vite… Ses jambes se fléchirent sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir et son corps s'écroula lourdement sur le sol.

Le trou noir...

* * *

 **Note:**

Clin d'oeil à "La Reine des Neiges" avec la scène de glace.


	7. Souvenirs

**Chapitre 6** **Souvenirs**

* * *

 **... .Vergas, Capitale Sud, siège du palais royal. …**

 **Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Eylee alors qu'elle fixait les deux penderies face à elle. D'un bref mouvement de l'index droit, elle décrocha une tenue de chacune des armoires et les fit léviter jusqu'à elle. Son regard fit l'aller-retour entre la robe azuréenne évasée à fines bretelles parée d'une ceinture dorée à sa gauche et une tunique rose à longues manches aux bordures dorées avec pantalon noir à sa droite. Les secondes défilèrent sans qu'Eylee ne parvienne à faire le moindre choix. Jaya allait bientôt succéder à son père, cet anniversaire serait donc son dernier en tant que princesse du royaume Vergassien. Elle ne devait pas se tromper...**

 **La Djinn bleu examina attentivement les habits qu'elle avait sélectionnés, quand une grimace se fraya un chemin sur son visage. Un soupir d'exaspération lui échappa des lèvres alors qu'elle faisait disparaître les vêtements d'un claquement de doigts. Ces tenues étaient trop classiques ! Il fallait quelque chose de plus original pour cette fête. Une tenue plus… tape à l'œil ! Après tout, il fallait bien marquer le coup, non ? La Majin s'éloigna un instant des penderies de sa maîtresse avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas dans la chambre.**

 **Alors qu'elle méditait sur le choix de la tenue idéale pour son amie, une lumière blanche jaillit derrière elle. Eylee se retourna. Le Grand Prêtre se tenait face à elle.**

—… **qu'est-ce que… commença la démone, perplexe.**

 **Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit le corps inanimé de Jaya apparaître sur le sol à côté du Grand Prêtre.**

— **Jaya ! s'exclama Eylee, en se précipitant auprès de sa maîtresse. Que s'est-il passé ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?**

— **Elle est seulement évanouie, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

 **Eylee fronça les arcades sourcilières. Puis sans quitter le Daishinkan du regard, elle claqua des doigts. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Jaya fut téléportée dans les draps de son lit.**

— **Je réitère ma première question : que s'est-il passé ?**

— **Elle s'est évanouie peu après avoir utilisé son pouvoir d'émission, répondit l'Ange d'un air impassible, les mains jointes derrière le dos.**

— **Depuis combien de temps elle-elle inconsciente ?**

— **Si je me base sur les concepts temporels de votre univers, environ deux Piks.**

 **Les yeux de la Majin s'écarquillèrent légèrement. L'ombre d'une grimace passa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle jetait un regard furtif en direction du lit où reposait son amie. Elle allait devoir la surveiller…**

— **À votre réaction, ça n'a pas l'air d'être la première fois que ça se produit, fit remarquer le Grand Prêtre.**

— **Non, en effet...**

 **Eylee planta un regard noir sur l'Ange qui ne semblait pas réagir plus que ça. Les yeux de la Djinn s'animèrent d'une lueur étrange alors qu'elle fixait le Daishinkan d'un air scrutateur. Ses pupilles s'éclaircirent de façon infinitésimale tandis qu'elle tentait de lire son esprit. Le Grand Prêtre ferma les yeux et esquissa un sourire amusé.**

— **Je vous félicite, cela a failli fonctionner. Vous êtes redoutable ! Les magiciens que j'ai pu rencontrer n'ont même pas essayé de croiser mon regard. Mais vous, vous avez eu assez de cran pou tenter de lire mon esprit…**

— **Vous apparaissez avec le corps inanimé de ma maîtresse. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais rester là à ne rien faire ? Je fais simplement mon travail.**

— **Bien sûr. Mais vous n'êtes pas la seule à posséder de tels pouvoirs, je me trompe ?**

— **Nous sommes plusieurs en effet. Nous possédons tous les mêmes pouvoirs de base. Mais nous n'avons pas les mêmes qualifications. Certains se sont davantage spécialisés dans la protection physique ou psychique, là où d'autres ont préféré étendre leur habilité au domaine médical.**

 **Le Grand Prêtre observa la Djinn bleu avec attention. L'univers 7 possédait des êtres tous plus fascinants les uns que les autres. Et les Vergassiens ne faisaient pas exception à cette règle. Bien au contraire… Leur niveau de magie était très élevé. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et après cette récente visite sur cette planète, ainsi que la petite démonstration de cette Majin, il pouvait dire - et ce, sans contestation aucune -. qu'ils étaient les magiciens les plus puissants de tous les univers. Enfin, avec des êtres tels que les Majins créés par Tayrun, Tayrun lui-même, sa famille ou encore Jaya, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. D'ailleurs en pensant à elle…**

 **Le Daishinkan quitta un instant Eylee du regard pour reporter son attention sur la Vergassienne allongée sur le lit.**

 **Le pouvoir d'émission… D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il n'y avait qu'une personne - et ce, tous univers confondus -, qui détenait un pouvoir aussi puissant. Mais il la croyait morte depuis longtemps… L'Ange fronça les sourcils. S'il s'était longuement interrogé sur cette Magicienne, ainsi que la curieuse attraction qu'elle exerçait sur les souverains suprêmes, il n'avait désormais plus aucun doute concernant sa réelle identité.**

 **Elle était donc en vie…**

 **Et manifestement, ses pouvoirs étaient encore plus puissants qu'autrefois. Ce n'était cependant pas ce qui le surprenait le plus. Son énergie commençait à changer, il le percevait très nettement. Elle était différente de celle qu'il avait perçue sur Terre, quelques jours auparavant. Beaucoup plus puissante… Le Daishinkan cligna des yeux, déconcerté.**

— **Que se passe-t-il ?**

— **Rien, laissez donc cela, répondit l'Ange. Je dois vous quitter à présent.**

— **Merci de l'avoir ramenée, en vie.**

 **Le Grand Prêtre acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête, puis disparut dans une lumière blanche.**

 **...**

 **...**

...

 _— **Zenia, tu viens jouer avec moi ? appela une petite voix.**_

 _ **La dénommée quitta un instant son livre du regard et observa son interlocuteur qui venait d'apparaître dans sa chambre. Un petit garçon à la peau violette et bleue, arborant une combinaison jaune sous une robe violette aux bordures dorées, la fixait de ses yeux noirs :**_

 _— **Chouchou, il faut que j'étudie... Plus tard, si tu veux.**_

 _— **Non, maintenant ! S'il te plaît Zenia… implora le garçonnet en agrippant fermement sa robe alors qu'une moue s'étalait sur son visage.**_

 _— **Bon, d'accord !**_

 _ **Zenia esquissa un sourire, se leva, puis posa son manuel décrivant les peuples de l'univers 1 sur le fauteuil de velours bleu sur lequel elle était assise. La jeune femme arborait une chevelure violette aux reflets bleus, arrangée en haut chignon légèrement décoiffé avec une petite frange qui retombait sur son visage.**_

 _ **Une longue tresse descendait du côté droit de son visage et un diadème serre-tête orné de deux petites flèches collées l'une au-dessus de l'autre – pointe en bas pour la première et pointe en haut pour la deuxième -, habillait élégamment son front. Zenia saisit la main du petit garçon, puis quitta la chambre par téléportation avant de se rendre dans une grande salle remplie de jeux en tous genres. La jeune femme observa l'enfant se précipiter au milieu de la pièce au ciel bleu étoilé, éclairée par trois faisceaux de lumière blanche.**_

 _ **Elle était vêtue d'une robe bustier blanche légèrement évasée, munie d'une ceinture dorée marquant sa taille dissimulée sous un long cardigan prune sans manches aux bordures dorées. La jeune femme fixa le petit garçon qui se rapprochait d'elle tout en lui adressant un sourire rayonnant. Elle avait l'impression d'être une géante lorsqu'elle était à côté de lui... Il fallait dire que du haut de son 1m68, elle était plutôt grande, comparé à lui. Moins que sa mère cependant, car cette dernière dépassait largement cette taille.**_

 _— **À quoi veux-tu jouer ?**_

 _— **Je veux jouer à saute cube ! répondit Zeno, tout excité.**_

 _— **D'accord, d'accord !**_

 _ **D'un clignement des yeux, Zenia fit apparaître un gros cube de Katch sur lequel le garçonnet bondit avec enthousiasme. Le cube se transforma vite en parcours d'escaliers montant et descendant à mesure qu'il le franchissait. Il adorait ce jeu et il s'amusait comme un fou ! Tant, et si bien, qu'il se mit à sauter de pus en plus rapidement, obligeant Zenia à accélérer la cadence.**_

 _— **Oui, encore ! Encore ! s'exclama l'enfant en bondissant sur un nouveau cube.**_

 _— **Zeno, ne va pas si vite ! avertit la jeune femme qui avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le rythme.**_

 _— **Allez, Zenia ! Plus vite ! Plus vite ! Encore ! ria-t-il.**_

 _— **S'il te plaît...**_

 _ **Mais le garçon ne semblait pas l'entendre. Zenia recula doucement tout en focalisant son attention sur l'enfant. Hélas, ce dernier sauta si rapidement qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de créer un nouveau cube pour le rattraper.**_

 _ **Il chuta.**_

 _ **Sans réfléchir, et d'un geste purement instinctif, Zenia balança son bras droit, - main tendue à plat -, en direction du petit garçon. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un cube apparut. Malheureusement, pas assez bas, car le métal heurta de plein fouet la tête de l'enfant qui s'écroula sur le sol, inerte.**_

 _ **Horrifiée, Zenia se précipita vers lui.**_

 _— **Zeno ! Zeno, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Réponds ! supplia la jeune femme en bougeant légèrement le corps du petit garçon.**_

 _ **Une petite silhouette masculine à la peau bleue et aux cheveux blancs, habillé d'un pantalon et d'une tunique bleu pétrole apparut subitement à ses côtés.**_

 _— **Daiki ! Je… je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Il jouait et… et sa tête a heurté le métal !**_

 _ **L'homme s'accroupit sans un mot, puis porta son attention sur le petit garçon allongé par terre. D'un bref mouvement de la main droite, il fit apparaître un sceptre jaune et bleu foncé composé d'une orbe noire entourée d'un anneau bleu et l'orienta au-dessus du garçonnet. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une lumière blanche enveloppa le corps de l'enfant avant de s'estomper.**_

 _— **Tout va bien, il est hors de danger, annonça-t-il à l'intention de la jeune fille aux yeux améthyste.**_

 _— **Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée… s'exclama Zenia au bord des larmes.**_

 _— **Princesse ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est seulement endormi, rassura l'homme aux cheveux blancs.**_

 _ **Deux nouvelles silhouettes surgirent brusquement quelques mètres face à eux. Un homme et une femme.**_

 _— **Mon garçon ! s'écria cette dernière en se précipiter auprès de l'enfant. Zenia, qu'as-tu fait ? ajouta-t-elle.**_

 _ **La femme affichait une peau azurine et des yeux noirs. Elle serra le petit garçon dans ses bras et lança un regard effaré en direction de Zenia.**_

 _— **Zenia, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de faire attention avec tes pouvoirs !**_

 _— **Je suis désolée… C'était un accident !**_

 _— **Votre Majesté, il serait judicieux que la princesse apprenne davantage à canaliser ses pouvoirs, intervint l'homme qui était resté en retrait.**_

 _ **Il affichait une silhouette beaucoup plus grande que celle de Kanshii. Tout comme lui, il dévoilait de magnifiques yeux lavande, ses cheveux étaient blancs et il possédait un anneau bleu scintillant derrière la tête. À la différence de Kanshii qui le portait autour du cou. Il était habillé d'une robe marron à longues manches lisérées de jaune sur laquelle étaient gravées des formes géométriques et d'une ceinture rouge.**_

 _— **Excellente idée, Daishin ! approuva la reine. Daiki, tu t'en occuperas ! Veilles à ce que Zenia ait la parfaite maîtrise de ses pouvoirs ! ajouta-t-elle en se retournant pour rejoindre l'homme, l'enfant toujours dans ses bras.**_

 _ **Sa chevelure blanche était si longue qu'elle traînait presque par terre.**_

 _ **Daiki acquiesça d'un léger hochement de la tête.**_

 _— **Bien, votre altesse…**_

…

...…

...…

 **Son visage tourna d'un quart vers la gauche tandis qu'elle émergeait peu à peu de son sommeil. Jaya tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières, résolument lourdes, ne parvenaient pas à se soulever. Elle somnolait. Son esprit était embrumé. Elle se sentait flotter comme sur un nuage, perdue dans l'immensité du ciel. Lorsque après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, elle réussit -non péniblement - à ouvrir les yeux, elle découvrit le plafond lavande de sa chambre. La Vergassienne se redressa lentement, péniblement. Elle s'efforça de garder les yeux ouverts avant d'observer ce petit cocon familier qui était le sien. Une grimace lui déforma subitement le visage lorsqu'elle sentit une violente migraine marteler son crâne à tempo régulier.**

 **La jeune femme se plaqua les mains contre le visage et ferma les yeux pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur, en vain. La migraine s'estompa quelques secondes plus tard. Jaya prit une lente et profonde inspiration, puis rouvrit les yeux. Bon sang ! Combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente cette fois ? La jeune femme leva le regard lorsqu'une image holographique s'imposa subitement à elle, dévoilant le calendrier de la semaine. Ses yeux s'arrondirent telles des soucoupes lorsqu'elle se remémora le jour où elle avait rendu visite aux rois Zeno. Cinq jours ? Elle était restée inconsciente cinq jours ? La Vergassienne se laissa retomber sur son lit, effarée.**

 **Bien qu'avec le temps elle s'était habituée à se retrouver dans cet état après avoir utilisé ce pouvoir, les réveils n'en demeuraient pas moins difficiles à gérer. Et tout de même, cinq jours… Elle avait fait fort cette fois-ci ! Encore heureux qu'elle ne soit pas tombée malade comme ce fut le cas à plusieurs reprises. Elle allait devoir se montrer plus vigilante. Mais comment ? Cette capacité était si capricieuse…**

 **La première chose que l'on remarquait lorsqu'on franchissait le seuil de la chambre, c'était sa grande porte fenêtre aux rideaux violets et aux voilages mauves, située dans l'angle droit, orientée plein est. Un grand lit baroque en acier noir, habillé par des draps roses et gris autour de deux tables de chevets, trônait fièrement face à deux tapis – mauve pâle et gris -, au milieu d'un mur aubergine, lequel était séparé par une fenêtre ovale qui apportait la luminosité manquante à la pièce assombrie le restant de la journée.**

 **À un mètre de l'une des tables de chevet, dans l'angle gauche de la chambre, se dressait une petite commode grise et blanche sur laquelle était déposées des bougies blanches, roses et violettes devant un petit récipient en verre contenant plusieurs galets de pierres d'Améthyste et de quartz rose. Près de la fenêtre, dans l'angle droit de la pièce, à côté d'une commode, un bureau de bois blanc et beige accompagné d'un fauteuil faisait face au mur blanc. Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres de Jaya alors qu'elle contemplait le grand tableau accroché au-dessus du bureau. Des orchidées roses et blanches aux côtés de galets gris... Rien de tel pour apporter une ambiance cocooning à n'importe quel lieu.**

 **Jaya quitta son lit, puis s'orienta en direction de la salle de bain qui se trouvait à côté des armoires penderies situées quelques mètres à droite de la porte de la chambre. D'un bref mouvement de la main droite, elle fit s'ouvrir les robinets de la baignoire située à sa gauche, s'attacha grossièrement les cheveux en chignon avant de se dévêtir et de s'installer dans la baignoire. L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle respirait avec plaisir le parfum d'amande des huiles qui imprégnaient peu à peu chaque parcelle de son corps.**

 **Après plusieurs minutes, elle sortit de la baignoire, se sécha, s'habilla, puis laissa retomber ses cheveux dans son dos avant de quitter la salle de bain. Elle s'orienta en direction de la table de chevet située à gauche de son lit, ouvrit le tiroir et sortit une petite chaînette argentée qu'elle accrocha à son poignet gauche.**

— **Je suis ravi de vous voir enfin debout, raisonna une voix familière derrière elle.**

 **Jaya fit volte face. Debout, mains jointes dans le dos, le Grand Prêtre se tenait face à elle.**

— **Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, ajouta-t-il, avec un léger sourire.**

— **Non, ce n'est rien… Que faites-vous ici ?**

— **Je suis là, ces Majestés Zeno réclament votre présence. Ils ont beaucoup apprécié vos jeux ainsi que votre musique et souhaitent que vous veniez le plus rapidement possible au palais, annonça l'Ange d'un ton calme.**

 **Jaya cligna des yeux, interloquée. Les rois la demandaient malgré ce qui s'était passé ? Ils devaient vraiment avoir aimé leur séance pour vouloir la revoir. Était-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait décemment pas refuser la requête des souverains suprêmes… Que devait-elle faire ? Sa raison tendait à accepter sans se poser de questions, mais son esprit doutait encore. Elle savait qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas totalement son pouvoir d'émission. Qu'adviendrait-il si par malheur elle venait à reperdre le contrôle ? Les probabilités étaient certes minces, mais tout de même ! Elle préférait ne pas y songer…**

— **Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, je suis certain que tout se passera bien, s'exclama le Grand Prêtre qui avait deviné son inquiétude.**

 **« Ouais, ça vaudrait mieux pour moi… » pensa la jeune femme pour elle-même.**

— **Êtes-vous prête ? Il vaut mieux ne pas faire attendre ces majestés.**

— **Euh… oui.**

— **Bien, alors, placez votre main sur mon dos !**

 **La jeune femme s'exécuta, puis ils disparurent.**

— **Jaya ! s'exclamèrent les Zeno en chœur tout en quittant leur trône pour voler dans sa direction.**

— **Bonjour !**

— **Tu m'as manqué ! fit le Zeno du présent tout en serrant fortement la jeune femme contre lui.**

— **Oui, tu m'as beaucoup manqué ! renchérit son double.**

— **Dis, pourquoi tu n'es pas venue plus tôt ? s'enquit le roi du présent.**

— **Euh… J'ai eu un empêchement, répondit Jaya, un peu mal à l'aise.**

— **Oh…**

 **Les images de l'accident lui revinrent comme un boomerang en plein visage. Jaya considéra un instant les deux petits rois, interloquée. À ses yeux, - et avec ce qu'elle avait fait -, n'importe quel être un minimum censé aurait automatiquement eu de la défiance à son égard. Elle l'aurait d'ailleurs parfaitement compris. Elle-même se serait méfiée après un tel incident. En revanche, ce qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre, c'était : Pourquoi n'en était-il pas de même pour les rois suprêmes… Alors que la jeune femme tentait de résoudre ce curieux phénomène, elle sentit la main du souverain du futur serrer la sienne.**

— **Alors, tu viens jouer avec moi ? demanda-t-il avec des yeux implorants et une voix pleine d'espoir.**

 **Jaya cligna des yeux et fixa le petit être face à elle. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle n'avait jamais rencontré personne qui semblait si heureux de la revoir qu'eux. Une telle réaction la toucha. Ils étaient si adorables, comment pouvait-elle refuser ? La Vergassienne balaya ses craintes de son esprit, puis répondit en souriant à son tour :**

— **Bien sûr, p'tits loups, je suis là pour ça !**

— **Super ! Allons jouer !**

— **Oui, allons jouer, allons jouer ! acheva le roi du présent tout en tirant la magicienne par la main.**

 **Son double fit de même. Jaya jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du Grand Prêtre. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un sourire se tisser sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître, entraînée par les deux petits rois...**

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Katch:Métal résistant, mais moins que le Katchin.**


	8. Vision

Chapitre 7

Vision

Le soleil déclinait peu à peu, dardant ses derniers rayons dans le ciel dégradé d'orange de la capitale. Si la fête était à l'honneur au sein de la citée, l'ambiance était paisible au palais royal. Le roi présidait un important conseil tandis que les gardes et les serviteurs s'aféraient à leurs tâches habituelles. Oui, tout était parfaitement calme... Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de pas vienne troubler le silence cérémonieux qui s'était installé depuis quelques heures.

Eylee évoluait dans les couloirs d'un pas décidé, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol en marbre beige. Tout en poursuivant sa marche, ses yeux balayèrent rapidement les quelques tableaux suspendu aux murs jaunes pâles sur lesquels figuraient divers paysages de la planète, puis achevèrent leur asscension sur les torches enflammées orange pâle accrochées aux différents piliers marrons qui soutenaient le haut plafond.

Le visage de la Djinn azurin s'illumina subitement lorsqu'un doux arôme vint chatouiller ses narines. De la crème brulée ! Ils devaient probablement s'ateler à la confection des déserts en cuisine. Un filet de salive s'écoula de la lèvre inférieure de la Majin à cette pensée. L'odeur qui impregnait désormais les lieux lui donna horriblement faim. Mais ce n'était pas l'heure de la pause. Elle devait se rendre à la salle du trône !

Eylee accéléra le pas et dévia dans le couloir qui se trouvait à sa droite. Son regard croisa celui des quatre Gardes Majins postés à l'entrée d'une immense porte de pierre jaune fermée. À en juger par leur sourire, eux aussi avaient détecté le délicat parfum de crème brûlée émanant des cuisines.

Une sensation d'oppression envahit son corps à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait d'eux. Le roi et sa sœur étaient inquiets, elle le percevait clairement. Cette sensation se fit encore plus forte alors qu'elle parvenait enfin à hauteur de ses collègues.

— J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, que se passe-t-il Gsuus ? 

— Je ne sais pas, répondit le démon brun à la question de la jeune femme. Mais hâte-toi, ils t'attendent.

La démone bleu s'exécuta et pénétra dans la salle du trône. [description Tayrun – Kera]

— Ah, Eylee, tu es là ! Jaya n'est pas avec toi, rassure-moi, s'enquit le Vergassien.

— Non, elle se repose dans sa chambre. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire, que Daikonn est revenu, répondit une jeune femme à droite du roi.

— Pardon ? Vous… vous en êtes sûrs ?

— L'une de nos espionnes a repéré deux de ses sbires lorsqu'elle raccompagnait un élève en provenance de l'univers 2, expliqua Tayrun.

— Sans oublier celui qui a été vu dans l'univers 9, renchérit la Vergassienne. 

— … et s'ils sont là-bas, Daikonn ne doit pas être bien loin, souffla Eylee à demi-mots. Reste à savoir où… Et pourquoi là-bas ? 

— Je l'ignore, répondit le souverain. Mais le connaissant, je ne pense pas qu'il se soit réfugié dans l'un de ces univers. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de se faire débusquer aussi facilement après des années d'errance.

— Jaya est-elle au courant ? questionna Eylee, la voix légèrement éraillée.

— Non. Et il ne faut rien lui dire tant que nous n'aurons pas mis la main sur lui, trancha le roi.

— Tayrun, elle le saura tôt ou tard… 

— Kera, le plus tard sera le mieux. Elle a déjà suffisamment été perturbée comme ça. De plus elle aura d'autres choses à se soucier étant donné que j'ai décidé d'avancer la cérémonie de son couronnement.

— Comment ?! lâcha Eylee choquée. 

— Aurais-tu perdu la raison ? renchérit Kera. Comment peux-tu envisager une chose pareille ? C'est beaucoup trop tôt !

— Nous n'avons pas le choix. Toi et moi savons qu'elle doit me succéder. Et ce, avant que Daikonn n'essaie de s'emparer du trône.

[][][][][][]

… .Vergas, à l'école de magie. … 

Vergas.

Une étoile située dans la galaxie Est. Un monde qui vit sa population diminuer très sensiblement en raison des nombreuses guerres dont il avait été la cible au fil des millénaires. Malgré cela, il comptait aujourd'hui pas moins de dix milliards d'habitants. 

Cette planète faisait l'objet de beaucoup de controverse au sein des peuples de l'univers qui la connaissait. Si parmi eux, certains appréciaient à leur juste valeur leur culture, leurs déserts savoureux et leurs paysages féériques, d'autres déploraient le comportement condescendant et peu avenant de la part des Vergassiens.

Cette attitude peu hospitalière s'expliquait par les nombreuses attaques dont ils avaient été témoin par le passé, renforçant peu à peu leur aversion à l'égard des autres peuplades de l'univers. 

Gohan quitta un bref instant son ouvrage d'histoire du regard pour jeter un coup d'œil furtif autour de lui. Il avait rencontré de nombreuses personnes depuis son intégration à l'école de magie. Les propos du livre étaient on ne peut plus vrai. Les Vergassiens apparaissaient comme très réservés et peu loquace pour la plupart, en particulier lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en présence d'étrangers. Il avait pu le constater à plusieurs reprises. Fort heureusement, une certaine minorité semblait échapper à cette règle, à son plus grand soulagement.

Enfin, si Vergas semblait en proie à de nombreux paradoxes aux yeux des peuples de l'univers, il y avait cependant un sujet sur lequel tous étaient unanimes : 

Leur magie.

Sa réputation n'était plus à refaire. Les Vergassiens avaient atteint un potentiel magique des plus hauts à travers les siècles. Sans contestation, le plus puissant de l'univers 7. Peut-être même, des autres univers. Leur niveau d'excellence en matière d'enseignement et d'apprentissage faisait l'objet de nombreux éloges. Tant et si bien, que certains habitants d'autres univers – possédant eux-mêmes des capacités magiques -, venaient étudier sur cette planète afin de les perfectionner. 

Bien sûr, le choix des élèves provenant d'autres planètes de leur univers ainsi que des autres, était soumis à maintes règles, comme le nombre très restreint d'étudiants qui se limitait à seulement dix par siècles. 

Un bruit de cloche raisonna subitement dans la salle, annonçant la fin des cours. Gohan ferma son bouquin d'histoire, rassembla ses affaires et s'arrêta un instant pour laisser passer la horde d'élèves qui se bousculaient hors de la pièce pour se précipiter à l'extérieur.

Gohan quitta finalement la salle, un petit sourire aux lèvres, puis arpenta les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la grille magique de la cours extérieure. Dehors, le soleil jaune entamait lentement son ascension descendante dans un ciel jaune teinté d'orange dépourvu de nuage.

— Hey, Gohan ! Tu viens avec nous au Cool's pub ? s'enquit une voix masculine derrière lui.

Le métis se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

Un élève à peine plus âgé que lui. Il arborait une silhouette corpulente et mesurait 1m75. Il affichait une peau beige foncée, des cheveux noirs et ses yeux possédaient deux variantes de vert ; l'un couleur sapin et l'autre opaline. Deux traces argentées en forme de demi-cercle partant du dessous de l'oeil jusqu'au dessus du menton marquaient son visage.

— Non, désolé Meyak. Je dois filer, nous avons des invités ce soir. Une prochaine fois, peut-être. 

— D'accord. Alors, bonne soirée ! acheva le Vergassien avant de disparaître.

Gohan s'apprêtait à quitter la cours quand une aura rouge l'ensserra subitement. Un flash surgit brusquement dans son esprit, suivit d'une pluie d'images qui défila sous ses yeux avant de s'arrêter sur une silhouette étrangère…

Grande et longiligne, la femme affichait une peau bleu pâle, des yeux lavande et des cheveux blancs noués en haut chignon coiffé d'une longue frange qui lui recouvrait le côté gauche du visage. Sa tenue était composée d'une robe violet foncé à longues manches lisérées de jaune sur laquelle étaient gravées des formes géométriques et d'une ceinture bleu azur marquant sa taille. Elle portait des chaussures blanches à talon, des collants de la même couleur que sa robe, ainsi qu'un anneau gris et noir autour du cou.

Gohan fronça les sourcils. Qui était cette femme ? Elle ressemblait étrangement à un Ange… Mais il ne l'avait encore jamais vue auparavant. La femme aux yeux lavande changea subitement d'apparence sous les yeux médusé du Saiyan. Gohan tenta de se concentrer pour mieux visualiser sa nouvelle silhouette, mais l'image était devenue bien trop floue pour qu'il puisse la distinguer de façon nette.

La jeune femme orienta sa main droite, main tendue à plat en direction d'un homme aux cheveux rouges, tandis qu'un hâlo de lumière noire en jallissait, avant d'animer le corps de ce dernier, le plaquant violemment au sol. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux blonds voulut lui porter secours, mais une puissante décharge électrique la stoppa dans son élan. Elle s'écroula à son tour, inconsciente sous le regard pantois des autres personnes autour d'elle.

— Les mortels sont si fragils… Le choix va donc être simple pour vous ; soumettez-vous à notre volonté, ou mourrez. À vous de choisir ! 

L'image devint de plus en plus flou, jusqu'à disparaître complètement de l'esprit du métis, provoquant un soubresaut. Le fils de Gokû écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine. Il secoua la tête, complètement désarçonné.

— Gohan, tu es prêt ? raisonna une voix féminine derrière lui. 

Encore sous le choc, le métis ne répondit pas.

— Gohan ? inista la femme.

Le fils de Gokû reprit rapidement ses esprit, puis fit volte face et aperçut le visage souriant de Kera qui se tenait face à lui.

— Oui, oui !

La Vergassienne s'approcha du métis, posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule, puis le téléporta à son domicile, sur Terre. 

— Voilà, nous y sommes ! Je viendrai te chercher jeudi matin ! annonça Kera.

— Très bien, merci Kera. Et bonne soirée ! 

— Je t'en prie ! Au revoir ! 

Le métis regarda la Magicienne s'en aller, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus à dépendre qu'elle ou de quique ce soit pour se rendre sur Vergas, car dans quelques mois, il serait lui aussi en mesure de maîtriser cette téléportation. Du moins, il l'espérait. Le chemin était encore long. Mais il était confiant…

[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]

Gohan pénétra dans la maison, puis déposa ses affaires de cours. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, il fut accueillit par le visage rayonnnant de sa fille qui quitta son parc en volant pour venir se blottir dans ses bras. Le métis déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de la fillette qui répondit par un large sourire.

— Je suis content de te voir ma puce ! Tu as été sage avec maman ?

— Ghiii ! lâcha l'enfant en levant les bras en l'air. 

Gohan observa sa fille d'un air attendri quand une douce odeur émanant de la cuisine vint chatouiller ses narines. C'était du pooulet ! Du poulet grillé dont le parfum se répendait à présent dans le salon. L'estomac du Saiyan se mit à gargouiller comme pour répondre à cet « appel ». Pourvu que son beau-père ne tarde pas trop, il avait une faim de loup !

— Salut Gohan ! Ta journée s'est bien passée ? interrogea Videl qui venait d'entrer dans le salon. 

— Très bien, oui ! Et la tienne ?

— Oui, on a passé toute l'après-midi au parc avec Pan. Elle a adoré la balançoire. J'ai presque fini de préparer le dîner, mon père ne devrait plus tarder…

— Tu es un amour… Je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ?

— Oui, ça m'arrangerais si tu pouvais mettre la table ! 

— D'accord !

Gohan posa la fillette dans son parc, puis se mit immédiatement à la tâche. Le métis posa le dernier bol sur la table, puis observa un instant sa femme faire l'aller-retour entre la cuisine et la salle à manger. Videl était toujours aussi belle et pétillante que lors de leur première rencontre. Rien n'avait changé. Et ils s'aimaient toujours comme au premier jour… Videl était une parfaite épouse. Une mère aimante et attentive aux besoins de son enfant. Tout allait pour le mieux. Ou presque…

En observant sa femme, Gohan ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir des remords. Il était déjà peu présent à la maison à cause de ses études sur Terre. Mais avec celles qu'il suivait sur Vergas, cela n'irait certainement pas en s'arrangeant. Allait-elle réellement accepter cette situation à long terme ? Il l'ignorait. Lui-même ne trouvait pas de réponse à cette question pourtant importante. Oh, il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Que cela soit sur Vergas, ou sur Terre. Mais il ne voulait pas cette situation empiète sur son couple et sa vie de famille. Il aimait beaucoup trop sa femme et sa fille pour laisser faire une chose pareille.

Pourtant, il avait le sentiment de ressembler de plus en plus à son père. A la différence près que lui, était accaparé par ses études. Une chose tout bonnement inconcevable pour lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Mais laquelle ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

[[[[[[]]]]

— Tu sais Gohan, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis, déclara subitement Videl en posant son verre d'eau sur la table. Je trouve que tu travailles beaucoup trop !

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Il fixa sa femme, ses baguettes à la main droite. 

— Je pense que tu devrais arrêter études sur Terre pour te consacrer à celles que tu suis sur Vergas !

— Quoi ? Tu veux que j'abandonne mes études sur Terre ? répéta Gohan incrédule.

— Tu ne peux pas tout faire en même temps. Tu pourras toujours les reprendre plus tard, si tu en as envie ! Et puis, je te trouves bien plus épanouis lorsque tu rentre de tes cours de Vergas que ceux que tu as à l'académie…. 

— Ah bon, tu trouves ? Je n'avais pas fait attention à ça…

— Moi si. Et je te le dis !

— Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Videl, Gohan ! intervint . Je trouve aussi que cela te convient bien mieux… Il faut que tu continues dans cette voie ! Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas pour l'argent, ce n'est vraiment pas

un problème tu sais !

— Oui, d'accord mais… fit le métis un peu gêné. Si vous le dites…

— Et puis comme ça on aura un peu plus de temps à passer ensemble ! C'est aussi une très bonne chose, tu ne crois pas ? renchérit Videl en souriant.

— Oui, bien sûr ! C'est vrai que ça m'avais manqué… 

— Bon, je vais nous apporter le désert ! s'exclama Videl en se levant de table. 

— Chouette ! Chouette ! lâcha Majin Buu, d'un air enjoué. Mais c'est quoi que tu as fait ? 

— Un gâteau au chocolat ! sourit la jeune femme. 

La jeune mère de famille quitta la table pour s'orienter en direction de la cuisine et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau contenant le plat de poulet et un gros gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait fait l'après-midi-même.

— Gohan ? Tu veux une part de gâteau ? interrogea Videl.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

— Gohan ? insista la fille de Satan.

Mais le guerrier ne semblait pas l'entendre. Ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vague et son esprit, subitement hanté par la scène qu'il avait vu quelques heures plus tôt. Que s'était-il passé ? Et qui était cette étrange jeune feme ? Avait-il eu une vision ? Ou avait-il simplement rêvé ? Bien qu'il la première option lui semblait dérisoire, la seconde l'était encore plus. Le jeune père de famille fronça les sourcils alors que le doute persistait dans son esprit. Ce qu'il avait vu le plongeait dans un profond malaise. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un très mauvais pressentiment...


	9. L'anniversaire

**Chapitre 8** **  
L'anniversaire**

 _ **... .Sur Vergas, au palais royal. ...**_

 ****

 **— Je ne sortirai pas d'ici dans cette** **tenue !** ****

 **— Jaya, s'il te** **plaît** **, tout le monde t'attend !** ****

 **Un soupir d'exaspération s'échappa des lèvres d'Eylee alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas devant la porte de la chambre de sa maîtresse. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées. Et Jaya n'avait pas daigné se montrer. La Djinn bleu s'arrêta net, croisa les bras, puis frappa** **de** **son index droit sur son bras gauche.** ****

 **— Jaya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est l'heure !** ****

 **— Peux-tu me dire ce qui t'a pris de** **me** **choisir ces vêtements ?** ****

 **— Ils sont très bien, allez, sors d'ici maintenant !** ****

 **La Vergassienne soupira, puis s'exécuta.** ****

 **— Tu es** **magnifique !** **s'exclama la Djinn, les yeux pétillants.** ****

 **— Tu aurais tout de même pu t'abstenir avec les ailes…** ****

 **— Non, cela fait partie de ton costume, allez, hâtons-nous !** ****

 **Les deux jeunes femmes évoluèrent dans le long couloir avant de s'arrêter face à une grande porte argentée, d'où on pouvait entendre une certaine agitation. Eylee** **leva la** **main droite et la posa sur l'une des poignées avant d'ouvrir la porte. Jaya prit une petite inspiration. Il était temps d'entrer dans l'arène…** ****

 **Beerus se baladait tranquillement dans la pièce, parmi les invités, les mains jointes dans le dos, Whis à ses côtés. Cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'il n'avait pas remit les pieds sur cette planète. Encore moins dans ce palais. Le dieu observa un instant son environnement tout en poursuivant sa marche.** ****

 **Cette salle de bal n'avait guère changé depuis sa dernière visite. Toujours aussi spacieuse. Et sa décoration... d'une sobriété presque** **ennuyeuse** **. La seule chose qui apportait un tant soit peu de charme a** **u lieu était** **cette longue et large frise blanche et noire avec des ronds entrelacés noirs, peinte sur le sol de marbre beige qui menait aux deux grands escaliers situés au fond de la pièce. Quelques tableaux étaient accrochés ici et là, mais ils n'avaient pas grand intérêt.** ****

 **— Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, lâcha subitement le dieu en s'arrêtant net.** ****

 **— Oui, Tayrun a vraiment misé sur la simplicité pour cette fête, fit remarquer Whis, presque déçu. Enfin, heureusement que la décoration des tables rattrape un peu l'affaire, ajouta-t-il en désignant les quelques ornements qui habillaient élégamment les tables disposées un peu partout dans la pièce.** ****

 **— Mouais. Des rubans et des pots de fleurs, on peut faire mieux ! répliqua** **le Hakaishin** **, pas convaincu. Et pourquoi sont-ils tous déguisés ?** ****

 **— Je l'ignore. Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'ils le sont que le roi a préféré ne pas trop charger la décoration, suggéra l'Ange.** ****

 **— Peut-être.** ****

 **— Beerus ! Bonjour ! Que fais-tu ici ? raisonna une voix féminine derrière lui.** ****

 **Le dieu chat se retourna pour faire face à son interlocutrice. C'était Jaya.** ****

 **— Bonjour Jaya. C'est ton père qui m'a invité. Et comme j'avais l'intention de vous rendre une petite visite, j'ai accepté son invitation.** ****

 **— Vous êtes** **venus** **pour déguster nos pâtisseries ? s'enquit Eylee. J'ose espérer que vous ne ferez pas sauter la planète...** ****

 **— Si elles sont aussi bonnes que celles que vous avez apportées sur Terre, je ferai peut-être une exception... Cela dépendra de vos plats.** ****

 **— Je vois...** ****

 **— Quoiqu'il en soit, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir tous les deux, nota Jaya en souriant.** ****

 **—** **Tout le plaisir** **est pour nous ! répondit Whis.** ****

 **Beerus considéra un instant la Vergassienne. Jaya était vêtue** **d'une longue** **robe bleu ciel à col en « v » et aux bretelles garnies de strass dorés** **et légèrement évasée** **. Elle portait une large ceinture** **dorée et pailletée** **qui lui marquait la taille et des ballerines blanches à petits talons au bout pointu. Une large manchette couleur acier habillait** **élégamment** **son poignet gauche et une auréole argentée accrochée par un fil invisible** **cousu** **à l'arrière de sa robe se dressait derrière sa tête.** ****

 **— Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue ?** ****

 **— Oh, ça ? C'est Eylee qui a eut l'idée.** **Allez savoir pourquoi** **…** ****

 **— Vous ne la trouvez pas craquante en ange ? lâcha la Djinn, un large sourire aux lèvres.** ****

 **— C'est… surprenant ! fit** **le Hakaishin.** ****

 **— Oui, les mortels** **font décidément preuve d'une imagination débordante** **… fit remarquer Whis, amusé.** ****

 **Jaya sourit, quelque peu embarrassée. Eylee… Elle la retenait !** ****

 **[[[[[]]]]** ****

 **Deux heures s'étaient écoulées et la fête battait son plein. Les convives étaient nombreux, mais Jaya veillait soigneusement à passer du temps avec chacun d'entre eux.** **Eylee, quant** **à elle, était restée en compagnie de Whis** **et de Beerus, elle** **semblait animer une passionnante discussion autour de la confection de leurs différents plats. Un sourire enthousiaste se dessina sur les lèvres de Jaya alors qu'elle balayait l'assemblée du regard.** ****

 **Plus de trois heures s'étaient écoulées et aucun invité n'avait** **montré un** **quelconque signe d'ennui. Elle était ravie ! La Princesse tourna la tête et aperçut son père à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce dernier interrompit un instant sa discussion pour adresser un sourire chaleureux à sa fille.** ****

 **— C'est vraiment une fête réussie ! raisonna une voix masculine derrière elle.** ****

 **Jaya tourna la tête. Gohan se tenait face à elle.** ****

 **— Merci ! Oui, je suis contente de voir que tout le monde s'amuse. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir ! souligna la magicienne. Et… je constate que Videl et toi avez aussi joué le jeu ! ajouta-t-elle en désignant le costume de justicier que le métis et sa femme arboraient fièrement.** ****

 **— Oui, ah, ah ! Nous ne savions pas trop quoi mettre alors…** ****

 **— En tout cas, vous êtes très élégants ! Et Pan est adorable dans son costume de lapin ! Je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu venir. La fête n'aurait pas été la même sans vous…** ****

 **— Merci c'est gentil. Nous aussi on est contents d'être ici !** ****

 **— Jaya, puis-je te parler un instant ? intervint Whis en s'approchant des deux amis.** ****

 **— Oui, bien sûr. Excuse-moi, fit-elle poliment à l'intention du fils de Gokû avant de s'éloigner un peu plus loin avec l'ange.** ****

 **— Je t'écoute.** ****

 **— J'ai appris que tu avais passé une nuit au palais des rois Zeno. Est-ce que tout va bien ?** ****

 **— Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ?** ****

 **— En es-tu sûre ? N'y a-t-il, vraiment rien dont tu voudrais me parler ? Comme… l'incident avec le roi Zeno du présent, par exemple ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu fais ?** ****

 **— Que veux-tu dire ?** ****

 **— Ce qui s'est passé est loin d'être anodin. Tu as beaucoup de chance qu'il ne se soit pas mis en colère. Les conséquences auraient pu être désastreuses. Pas seulement pour toi, mais pour notre univers.** ****

 **— Oui, je le sais. Je suis sincèrement désolée, je n'ai jamais voulu une telle chose…** ****

 **— J'espère que tu comprends qu'il vaut mieux à présent que tu évites de les revoir ?** ****

 **— J'entends bien ce que tu dis, Whis. Je t'assure que je n'ai rien demandé. D'ailleurs, je vois difficilement comment cela peut être envisageable dans la mesure où ils réclament régulièrement ma présence.** ****

 **— Je vois. Dans ce** **cas, je** **ne peux que vivement te conseiller d'éviter d'utiliser tes pouvoirs devant ses** **majesté Zeno** **. Surtout ceux que tu ne maîtrises pas…** ****

 **— Je ferai attention, c'est promis !** ****

 **[[[[[[[[]]]]]** ****

 **— Chers amis, je vous demande quelques instants d'attention ! déclara Tayrun. Comme vous le savez sans doute, ma fille, Jaya, fête son dernier anniversaire en tant que Princesse du royaume Vergassien. Et comme il est de coutume dans la famille royale depuis plusieurs siècles, nous avons fait appel à Rana, l'oracle, afin qu'elle prédise l'avenir de la future reine, pour ce jour si particulier. Rana, je te laisse la parole… acheva le roi alors qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds** **bouclés se** **levait de sa chaise.** ****

 **— Alors, Jaya !** **Que vois-je** **pour vous…?** ****

 **L'oracle fixa la Princesse et observa un instant de concentration** **puis se connecta** **aux vibrations de Jaya tandis que** **tous les regards** **se** **fixaient** **sur elle.** ****

 **— Je vois… un brillant avenir. Mais aussi quelqu'un qui cherche** **à le compromettre** **. Je vois… deux personnes en** **toi, mais** **vous ne les connaissez pas encore. Deux vies parallèles.** **Tu, vous** **êtes le centre d'intérêt de plusieurs personnes ! Je vois... un homme. Un homme puissant,** **très puissant** **. Vous** **serez confrontée** **à un dilemme. Je vois… un bonheur à retrouver. D'anciennes connaissances que n'avez pas vues depuis longtemps...** ****

 **Un silence cérémonieux s'installa peu à peu dans la salle alors que Rana sortait de sa transe, désorientée. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds prit place sur la chaise derrière elle pour reprendre ses esprits. Jaya fixa l'oracle, désarçonnée. Elle ne savait** **ni comment réagir, ni si elle** **devait croire aux prédictions de Rana. Mais** **c'était** **une femme particulièrement respectée sur la planète.** ****

 **La justesse de ses messages avait achevé de convaincre les personnes les plus sceptiques à travers les siècles. Et elle ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'elle s'était surpassée cette fois-ci ! Elle avait été bavarde. Peut-être un peu trop. Ou... pas assez. Jaya cligna des yeux, alors qu'une pluie de regard s'abattait sur elle.** ****

 **La tension et l'excitation étaient palpables. Et le temps, comme... suspendu. Des chuchotements raisonnèrent peu à peu autour de la Vergassienne. Les pronostics allaient bon train. Tous connaissaient la réputation de Rana. Et tous étaient impatients de connaître la suite des événements de la vie de la princesse. Ces murmures, ces gloussements et tous ces visages braqués sur elle, prêts à scruter la moindre de ses réactions, plongèrent Jaya dans un profond malaise.** ****

 **Elle n'aimait pas être ainsi le centre d'intérêt. Eylee le comprit instantanément. Elle se racla la gorge et se plaça au centre de la salle à côté de sa maîtresse** **en soutien** **, suivit de Tayrun. Les yeux du roi se posèrent sur chacun des invités, faisant taire immédiatement les derniers chuchotements qui s'étaient élevés dans la pièce.** ****

 **— Merci Rana pour ces prédictions ! Chers amis,** **à présent je vous invite à déguster** **ce magnifique gâteau ! annonça-t-il en désignant le gâteau que les cuisiniers Majins étaient en train d'installer sur l'une des tables.** ****

 **Une pièce montée de quatre** **étages, garnie** **de fruits, de crème et de glace** **et d'une pointe** **de miel. Sans conteste, l'un des desserts préférés de Jaya ! Mais pas** **seulement** **… Eylee** **ne put retenir** **un petit filet de bave** **qui coula** **le long de sa lèvre inférieure, déclenchant un léger fou rire à Jaya qui plaça sa main droite devant sa bouche pour tenter de dissimuler le sourire imbécile qui s'étalait peu à peu sur son visage.** ****

 **— Alors, est-ce que tout se passe bien ? Les plats sont-ils à** **votre** **goût ?** ****

 **— Je dois avouer que je suis agréablement surpris, fit Beerus à la question de Jaya qui venait dans sa direction. Mais dis-moi une chose : est-ce que tous vos plats sont sucrés salés ou c'est juste pour cette fête ?** ****

 **— Non, ils le sont tous, de façon plus ou moins prononcée je dirais... Mais je conçois que cela puisse ne pas plaire à tout le monde. Il faut en** **général un** **petit laps de temps aux étrangers pour s'habituer à notre cuisine.** ****

 **— En effet, c'est assez particulier. Et les mélanges sont pour le moins surprenants, souligna Whis en dégustant une sorte de petit muffin. Cette mousse de viande me fait beaucoup penser à l'animal que l'on nomme « poulet » sur Terre, mais en beaucoup plus** **épicé** **. D'ailleurs, il se marie parfaitement avec ce coulis de fruits ! C'est un vrai régal !** ****

 **— Je suis ravie que cela vous plaise ! C'est l'un de mes apéritifs préféré ! confia la Vergassienne.** ****

 **Gohan s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa femme au buffet des desserts quand une aura rouge** **l'enserra** **subitement. Un flash surgit brusquement dans son esprit, suivit d'une** **flopée** **d'image qui défila sous ses yeux avant de s'arrêter sur une silhouette familière.** ****

 _ **Jaya.**_

 _ **Elle n'était pas seule. Un homme était avec elle.**_

 _ **— Cela suffit, j'en ai assez entendu ! s'exclama Jaya furieuse.**_

 _ **Elle pivota d'un quart de tour à gauche pour contourner l'homme qu'elle cherchait à fuir, mais ce dernier la**_ __ _ **stoppa**_ __ _ **dans son élan en saisissant fermement son avant-bras droit pour la faire reculer et l'obliger à le regarder… Le Daishinkan orienta sa main droite tendue à plat en direction du visage de la Vergassienne alors qu'une lumière blanche en jaillissait. Aveuglée, Jaya ferma les yeux avant de s'écrouler au sol, inconsciente.**_

 _ **— Je suis désolé, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé pas le choix...**_ ****

 **L'image** **disparut** **complètement de l'esprit du métis,** **lui provoquant** **un soubresaut. Le fils de Gokû écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine.** **Il cligna** **des yeux et observa son environnement, quelque peu désorienté.** ****

 **— Gohan, ça va ? interrogea Videl, une grande assiette remplie de pâtisseries à la main droite.** ****

 **— Euh… Oui, oui, ça va…** ****

 **Le métis tourna la tête et regarda Jaya quitter discrètement la pièce.** ****

 **[[[[[[[]]]]]]** ****

 **L'ombre d'un sourire se tissa sur les lèvres de Jaya tandis qu'elle inspirait à pleins poumons l'air frais et vivifiant du jardin arrière du palais. Au loin, le soleil cédait peu à peu sa place à l'obscurité de la nuit et à une lune orangée. Jaya retira ses ballerines et les plaça à sa gauche avant d'enfoncer légèrement ses pieds dans l'herbe encore tiède. Une brise légère s'éleva et joua avec sa frange qui brouilla rapidement sa vision. La Princesse la replaça derrière son oreille gauche, puis s'étira.** ****

 **— La reine de la fête qui s'évade de sa propre réception, voilà qui n'est pas banal.** ****

 **Jaya tourna la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut le Daishinkan qui se tenait debout, mains jointes dans le dos, à quelques mètres d'elle.** ****

 **— Oh, euh, oui, j'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Que faites-vous ici ?** ****

 **— Je suis venu pour vous remettre un présent de la part de ces majestés Zeno.** ****

 **— Un présent ?** ****

 **— En effet. Ils m'ont chargé de vous dire qu'ils appréciaient énormément votre présence et ils tenaient à vous souhaiter un heureux anniversaire ! expliqua le Grand Prêtre en remettant un petit paquet allongé muni d'un ruban violet.** ****

 **Jaya fixa l'ange, quelque peu décontenancée. L'attitude des souverains suprêmes devenait** **de plus en plus étrange** **…** ****

 **— Merci beaucoup, fit-elle, embarrassée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre.** ****

 **Ses doigts fins ôtèrent délicatement le ruban violet, ainsi que le papier qui recouvrait la boîte, puis soulevèrent le couvercle de cette dernière. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement à la vue de l'objet. C'était un bracelet en** **chaîne** **couleur acier,** **incrusté** **d'une petite perle en cristal de roche, une clef et une maison. Une maisonnette qui ressemblait beaucoup à la demeure des petits rois. Pourquoi lui avaient-ils offert un bracelet ? La magicienne fixa l'objet, incrédule. Cette histoire était louche. Très louche.** ****

 **— C'est très joli ! dit-elle en esquissant un petit sourire.** ****

 **— Puis-je vous le mettre ?** ****

 **— Euh, oui… bien sûr.** ****

 **Comme si elle pouvait seulement refuser…** ****

 **Le Daishinkan retira le bracelet de son écrin, puis l'accrocha au poignet droit que lui présentait Jaya. La jeune femme détourna quelque peu le regard. Elle qui pensait avoir atteint le summum de l'embarras avec les révélations de l'oracle Rana, elle se voyait forcée d'admettre que la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait en cet** **instant l'était** **encore plus.** **Le geste** **du Grand Prêtre, qui prenait place à ses côtés dans l'herbe, achevait de confirmer cette troublante constatation.** ****

 **— Alors, dites-moi : pourquoi vous êtes-vous mise à l'écart ? N'étiez-vous pas satisfaite de votre fête ?** ****

 **— Oh, oui, bien sûr, mais... À vrai dire, je ne suis pas très friande des grandes fêtes. Et encore moins lorsqu'elles sont costumées, confia la Vergassienne.** ****

 **— Vous n'aimez donc pas vous déguiser ?** ****

 **— Pas vraiment. Et je n'aurais certainement pas choisi de me vêtir ainsi.** ****

 **— Pour quelle raison ?** ****

 **— Je trouve la comparaison un peu trop fantaisiste par rapport à la réalité... Hormis l'auréole, vous êtes plutôt loin de cette image que l'on se fait de vous, les anges.** ****

 **— Il est vrai que les mortels ont toujours eu tendance à** **sur-exagérer de par** **leur imagination. Toutefois, il faut reconnaître que ces vêtements vous** **siéent** **à ravir.** ****

 **— Merci…** ****

 **La Vergassienne considéra un instant l'homme à ses côtés. Elle hésita un bref instant, puis s'exclama :** ****

 **— Puis-je me permettre une question ?** ****

 **— Je vous écoute.** ****

 **— Les Anges sont-ils tous vos enfants ?** ****

 **— Oui, absolument. Je les ai eus de ma première épouse. Les dix premiers, du moins.** ****

 **— Les dix premiers ? répéta Jaya incrédule.** ****

 **— Oui, j'ai été marié deux fois en tout. Malheureusement, ma deuxième femme n'a pas pu me donner d'enfant.** ****

 **— Pour quelle raison ?** ****

 **— Les Anges sont forts, Jaya. Très forts. Le corps d'une mortelle n'est pas assez résistant pour supporter une telle puissance. Ma dernière épouse en a hélas, fait les frais. Elle est morte peu de temps après la naissance.** ****

 **— Et l'enfant ?** ****

 **— Il n'a pas survécu.** ****

 **— Je... je suis désolée…** ****

 **— Ce n'est rien.** ****

 **Jaya observa un instant d'absence. Non que sa tête** **ne se soit égarée** **dans les nuages, mais elle se posait des questions. Des questions au sujet du Daishinkan. Dix enfants… c'était beaucoup ! Bien que, manifestement pas insurmontable. Même pour des êtres Cosmiques. Mais tout de même… Et comment avait-il eu ces deux derniers enfants si sa seconde femme n'avait pas pu** **les lui** **donner ? Jaya fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'une myriade** **d'interrogations** **envahissait son esprit. Une partie d'elle** **ne put réprimer** **les étranges pensées qui déferlaient dans son esprit, bien malgré elle.** ****

 **— La naissance des Anges est différente de celle des êtres Terrestres et Extraterrestres, déclara le Grand Prêtre qui avait décelé les nombreuses interrogations de la jeune femme. Tout comme leur création, ajouta-t-il d'un air amusé.** ****

 **— Oui, je m'en doute... Votre manière de procréer doit sûrement ressembler à celle de nos Majins, conclut la jeune femme.** ****

 **— On peut effectivement le voir de cette manière. Sauf que nous procréons** **en mélangeant** **nos énergies. Contrairement à vos Djinns qui fusionnent leur unique** **cellule respective** **. Cela étant, cela ne nous empêche nullement d'avoir des rapports sexuels, souligna l'Ange.** ****

 **Les yeux de la Vergassienne s'écarquillèrent de façon infinitésimale. Donc, ils avaient eux aussi des relations intimes… Elle** **en** **ignorait la raison, mais cette simple idée la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à de telles révélations. Encore moins d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec un homme tel que lui.** ****

 **— Je vous ai choquée ? fit le Grand Prêtre d'un air amusé.** ****

 **— Oh, non, non ! Pas du tout ! Votre première épouse était aussi une mortelle ?** ****

 **— Non, une déesse... Qui a malheureusement disparu depuis de nombreux siècles.** ****

 **— Pardon, je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète…** ****

 **— Ne vous en faites pas pour cela. D'ailleurs, mes recherches n'ont finalement pas été** **veines, puisque** **je l'ai retrouvée.** ****

 **— C'est formidable ! Je suis certaine que vos enfants seront heureux de la revoir après tout ce temps. Après tout, c'est important, une maman...** ****

 **— En effet. Bien, je dois vous quitter. J'ai été ravi de cette conversation. Bon anniversaire, Jaya, acheva l'Ange en déposant un baiser sur la main droite de la jeune femme.** ****

 **Puis, il disparut.**


	10. Révélations

Hello tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien :D

Voici le chapitre 9! Plus court, cette fois-ci, mais le prochain sera plus long et dynamique !

J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Chapitre 9

Révélations

… .Vergas. …

Suspendue en lévitation à cinquante centimètres de son lit, les paupières closes, Jaya pratiquait une méditation en position du lotus. Les rideaux gris et mauves virevoltaient lentement au gré du vent, répandant un air frais qui contrastait avec la douce chaleur des premiers rayons du soleil. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître la silhouette d'Eylee. La Gardienne pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre tout en observant la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle était ravie de constater que Jaya suivait ses conseils à la lettre. La méditation était un excellent moyen pour elle de parvenir à maîtriser ses émotions - et par conséquent -, son pouvoir d'émission.

— Jaya ?

Aucune réponse ne se manifesta.

— Jaya ? insista la Majin.

Surprise, la Vergassienne sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de tomber lourdement sur son lit.

— Mais ça ne va pas la tête ?! Tu es complètement givrée !

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrondirent telles des soucoupes à l'instant où sa meilleure amie se changea en statue de glace. Elle laissa échapper un soupir tandis qu'elle lui rendait sa forme d'un bref mouvement de la main droite.

— … tu viens de me geler là ou j'ai rêvé ?

Un sourire crispé se tissa sur les lèvres de Jaya en guise de réponse.

— Jaya !

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est toi qui m'as fait peur ! Je suis désolée Eylee…

— Je croyais que tu devais apprendre à maîtriser davantage ce pouvoir…

— C'est ce que j'étais en train de faire, figure-toi ! Du moins, c'est ce que j'essayais de faire… rectifia la Vergassienne, d'un ton las.

— Que je résume : Alors il y a deux mois, tu as transformé le palais des rois suprêmes en palais de glace, car tu avais trop chaud. Il y a trois semaines tu as manqué de tuer un Vergassien en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas de cœur. Et là, tu me changes en statue de glace… Ça sera quoi la prochaine fois ?

La princesse détourna le regard, honteuse. Décidément, ce pouvoir commençait à prendre beaucoup trop d'ampleur à son goût.

— Pour le palais de glace et le Vergassien, j'en parlais au figuré ! tenta de se défendre la jeune femme.

— Plutôt réaliste comme figure, tu ne trouves pas ? fit remarquer la Djinn bleue tout en croisant les bras.

— Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Ça se déclenche comme ça, sans prévenir et sans que je le veuille réellement ! C'est déjà un miracle que j'arrive à annuler son effet alors qu'i peine deux ans, c'était impensable…

— C'est sûr. Mais il va falloir que tu travailles encore plus !

— Oui, je suis au courant…

— Tu vas y arriver, j'ai confiance !

— Princesse ? s'éleva subitement une voix masculine derrière la porte.

— Tu peux entrer Gluus ! s'exclama Jaya, assise en tailleur sur son lit.

Le Majin s'exécuta.

— Il est l'heure. Sa majesté vous attend pour votre entraînement.

Gluus était un Majin de taille moyenne. Sa peau arborait un magnifique rouge bordeaux et ses yeux étaient noirs avec des pupilles jaunes. Gluus était l'un des serviteurs de Tayrun, ou plus exactement de Jaya. Il affichait une attitude toujours positive et souriante. Rares étaient les fois où il était de mauvaise humeur. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu ainsi. Il appréciait beaucoup Jaya et c'était d'ailleurs réciproque. De tous les Majins, Gluus était celui avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux. Si on exceptait Eylee, bien sûr.

Elle savait qu'avec lui elle pouvait être elle-même et il savait parfaitement comment la mettre à l'aise. Tout comme Eylee. Ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas avec les autres Majins… La Vergassienne quitta son lit, puis suivit le Djinn hors de la chambre.

— Ça suffit Jaya, arrête-toi ! s'exclama Tayrun, assis en tailleur face à elle.

La Vergassienne ouvrit brusquement les yeux tandis que l'aura qui l'animait s'estompait.

— Tu n'es pas du tout concentrée.

— Je sais… soupira la jeune femme.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient assis sur ces rochers, au sommet de cette colline verdoyante. Des heures qu'elle tentait d'appliquer les conseils de son père, en vain. Malgré tous ses efforts et sa bonne volonté, elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir son corps afin de faire entrer la magie planant tout autour d'elle. Pas plus qu'elle ne parvenait à focaliser son attention sur son pouvoir. Elle n'en pouvait plus de fatigue et son estomac criait famine depuis plus d'une heure...

La jeune femme se redressa, prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux tout en dévoilant à nouveau son aura violette. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent et rien ne se produisit.

— Ce n'est pas possible ! lâcha-t-elle en ouvrant fixement les yeux en direction du Vergassien aux cheveux bruns.

— Jaya, combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ? Tu dois penser avec ton corps et non avec ton esprit ! C'est ton corps, le réceptacle de cette énergie. C'est lui qui te permet d'activer ce pouvoir.

-—Je le sais. Mais plus j'essaie de diriger mon attention sur lui, moins cela semble fonctionner. C'est comme si quelque chose bloquait et m'empêchait de l'utiliser.

— C'est normal. Ton esprit crée ce blocage et envoi un signal à ton corps qui réagit en auto-défense.

— Dans ce cas, comment ce fait-il que je parvienne à l'utiliser sans m'en apercevoir et sans aucune volonté ?

— Parce que tu lâches prise. Ton mental n'est pas aux commandes, il ne peut donc pas créer de blocage. C'est pour cela que tu arrives à l'employer. Mais c'est à double tranchant, car dans ce cas de figure, il est en lien direct avec tes émotions du moment. Et étant donné que tu ne maîtrises pas encore totalement ces dernières, cela engendre des désagréments que tu ne peux contrôler. Tu dois absolument apprendre à aligner ton corps sur ton esprit. Plus tu t'agiteras et te laisseras submerger par tes pensées, moins tu parviendras à l'utiliser de manière consciente.

— Mais comment l'exploiter volontairement sans passer par le mental, alors que tout se passe au niveau de l'esprit ? C'est impossible !

— Cela restera tel quel si tu te laisses dominer par lui, Jaya. Or, nous sommes justement ici pour que tu apprennes à le dompter.

La princesse baissa légèrement les yeux, dépitée. "Pense avec ton corps, pense avec ton corps..." C'était facile à dire pour lui, il y arrivait parfaitement ! Enfin, pour un Mage de son niveau, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle s'adonnait à cette pratique. Et qu'est-ce que ça donnait ? Rien. Que dalle, le néant ! Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à mettre ce fichu exercice en pratique ? La théorie n'était pas si compliquée pourtant !

La jeune femme respira un instant le parfum de l'herbe fraîche qui se propageait autour d'elle. Les nuages avaient désormais totalement investi le ciel devenu ainsi subitement gris. Jaya se redressa sur son petit tapis rond en velours violet, puis prit une grande inspiration avant d'entreprendre une nouvelle tentative...

— Bien, détends-toi, concentre-toi. Oublie tes pensées et ouvre ton corps. Laisse-le s'imprégner de la magie qui l'entoure. Ne résiste pas… murmura le Vergassien. Non, non, non ! Stop, arrête tout, reprit-il tandis que l'aura de sa fille disparaissait à nouveau. Tu es complètement dispersée, ça ne va pas du tout ! Il va vraiment falloir que tu y mettes du tien.

— Je, je fais ce que je peux, se défendit Jaya.

— Ce que tu peux, ce n'est pas suffisant ! répliqua Tayrun en plantant un regard sévère sur sa fille.

La réponse tomba comme un couperet sur un pauvre morceau de viande. La Vergassienne détourna le regard, désemparée. Une petite brise s'éleva dans les airs et s'en alla jouer avec sa frange droite.

— Jaya, en tant que dirigeants, nous avons de grandes responsabilités et…

— Je le sais, tu n'as de cesse de me le répéter.

— Pas suffisamment, manifestement. Une fois que tu seras montée sur le trône, tu ne pourras plus te laisser aller à tes émotions. Le comprends-tu ? Les erreurs telles que celles que tu as commises au palais des souverains suprêmes ne te seront plus permises. Tu devras afficher une totale maîtrise de ton pouvoir d'émission et ce, en toutes circonstances.

— J'ai compris.

— À la bonne heure ! Reprenons l'exercice à présent.

[center][img] u/f18/16/90/96/52/fic_ [/img][/center]

— On dirait que Jaya a beaucoup de mal à contrôler ce pouvoir… nota le Zeno du futur tandis qu'il observait la Vergassienne à travers une image holographique projetée par le Grand Prêtre. Le pouvoir d'émission est vraiment très puissant

— Oui, mais il est surtout très dangereux, fit remarquer son double du présent.

— Vous avez raison, d'autant plus que les effets qu'il a sur son détenteur le sont également, souligna le Daishinkan.

— Ah bon ? lâcha le souverain du présent, incrédule.

Le Grand Prêtre fit disparaître l'image de Jaya projetée par l'orbe holographique qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa main droite, replaça cette dernière à côté de l'autre dans son dos, puis fixa les deux souverains installés sur leur trône, l'un en face de l'autre, seulement séparés par une table carrée en bois.

— Cette capacité s'accroît au fil du temps et à mesure de son utilisation. Si celui qui la possède ne la maîtrise pas de manière consciente, il peut y laisser la vie. Surtout s'il l'emploie trop souvent.

— Tu veux dire que Jaya pourrait mourir ? s'étonna le Zeno du futur.

— Oui.

— Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt ! protesta le roi du présent en s'agitant sur son trône.

— Pourquoi ? interrogea son double, curieux.

— Je l'aime beaucoup !

— Oh… Plus que Gokû ?

Le souverain suprême du présent s'adossa à son siège, puis croisa les bras avant d'observer un instant de réflexion. Il appréciait Gokû, c'était certain. Il était même un bon ami. Mais il sentait quelque chose de plus avec Jaya. Quelque chose d'encore plus fort...

— C'est différent. Elle me fait penser à ma sœur.

— Tu as une sœur ?! lâcha le roi du futur, stupéfait.

— Oui, pourquoi ? Pas toi ?

— Non...

Le souverain du futur réfléchit un instant. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il n'avait jamais eu de soeur. Si c'était le cas, il s'en rappellerait sûrement ! À moins qu'elle soit morte avant sa naissance. Ou qu'on lui ait caché son existence...

— Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il subitement.

— Elle a disparu… L'énergie de Jaya me rappelle un peu la sienne. Surtout lorsqu'elle chante !

— En effet, leur énergie est similaire. Mais en soi, cela n'a rien d'étonnant, fit remarquer le Grand Prêtre.

— Que veux-tu dire ? fit le Zeno du futur.

— Quelque chose me dit que vous le savez déjà.

— Jaya est Zenia… souffla le souverain du présent, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.


	11. Sombres desseins

Chapitre 10 Sombres desseins

* * *

... .Vergas, au palais royal. …

Installée à une petite table ronde en fer style baroque, Kera sirotait une tasse de thé chaud en compagnie d'Eylee. Jaya arpenta l'allée pavée de briques beiges, foula une pelouse verdoyante bordée d'arbustes impeccablement taillés, puis s'arrêta face à la table abritée par un grand parasol.

— Kera, tu voulais me parler ?

— Oui, installe-toi, il faut qu'on discute.

Jaya s'exécuta, puis fixa sa tante. Kera avala une dernière gorgée de son thé, puis posa la tasse sur la coupelle assortie.

— Jaya, ton père a décidé d'avancer ton couronnement, annonça-t-elle sans détour.

— Mon couronnement ? Pour quelle raison ?

— Je pense simplement qu'il te sent prête à lui succéder. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai demandé de venir. Ton père s'inquiète de te voir seule et il a émis le souhait que tu te trouves un fiancé.

— P…pardon ? lâcha Jaya, stupéfaite. Est-ce, selon lui, la condition de mon accession au trône ?

— Les dieux merci, non ! Les Vergassiennes n'ont pas besoin de se marier pour régner. Cela n'a jamais été une convention chez nous et ça ne le sera jamais. Cela étant, je suis d'accord avec lui. Il te faudra bien un époux si tu veux un jour avoir des enfants.

— Oui, enfin, ça peut attendre, non ?

— Si tu veux que ton règne se déroule dans les meilleures conditions, il te faudra discipliner ton mari afin qu'il te respecte et ce, bien avant ton couronnement. Cela t'évitera bien des désagréments, crois-moi.

— Discipliner ? Ce n'est-il pas un peu exagéré ?

— Jaya, écoute-moi ! On ne peut pas faire confiance aux hommes pour la magie, ils sont beaucoup trop faibles. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment ton oncle a terminé… Et si tu ne suis pas mes conseils, ton mari aura vite fait de vouloir te dominer. Les Vergassiens sont si fourbes et présomptueux… Il n'hésitera pas à s'immiscer dans les affaires royales et tu pourras dire adieu au trône.

— Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça…

— Oh, Jaya… Tu es bien trop naïve ! Il existe bien sûr quelques exceptions, mais ils sont ainsi pour la plupart, crois-en mon expérience !

— …

— Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous allons faire en sorte de te trouver un fiancé digne de ce nom.

— Et quel genre de fiancé serait digne de ce nom d'après toi ?

— Il te faut un homme gentil et généreux, doté d'un certain charisme, mais sans pour autant être arrogant. Quelqu'un qui sache mettre son égo de côté pour t'épauler dans ton devoir en cas de besoin et qui saura faire face en cas de crise !

— Je vois…

— Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Jaya ! On va tout faire pour te le trouver, intervint Eylee.

— Ah non, pitié ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez l'intention d'organiser une fête pour me trouver un prétendant, c'est… d'un tel cliché !

— Eh bien ? Comment veux-tu te trouver un fiancé sans cela ? répliqua Kera, incrédule.

—… en laissant faire les choses ? suggéra Jaya, mal à l'aise.

La Vergassienne et la Majin échangèrent un regard perplexe. Tôt ou tard, il allait bien falloir qu'elle se mette en quête de l'homme qui partagerait sa vie. Mais au train où allaient les choses, elle était partie pour ne jamais se marier…

— Jaya, je conçois que tu ne veuilles pas précipiter les choses, néanmoins, je pense qu'il serait bon pour toi de songer à te marier rapidement. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas finir vieille fille ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Mais je préfère prendre mon temps. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser, je dois donner un cours d'appui cette après-midi. Et ne complotez pas trop derrière mon dos, vous deux ! acheva-t-elle en souriant avant de disparaître.

.Sur une planète de l'univers 9. …

Deux silhouettes féminines âgées d'une vingtaine d'années environ apparurent sur le toit d'un haut building. Le soleil se faisait timide en cette après-midi et l'atmosphère qui régnait au sein de la ville était aussi chargée que le ciel gris et envahi de nuage.

— Les mortels de cet univers n'ont décidément vraiment pas changé… nota la première Vergassienne alors qu'elle observait des citoyens tenter d'échapper aux assauts répétés de criminels armés

De taille moyenne, la première femme arborait des cheveux roux foncés, coiffés en un carré plongeant. Sa peau était marron et ses yeux vert émeraude. Elle portait un jeans foncé et un tee-shirt blanc à manches courtes, un bracelet en or à chaque poignet et de petites bottines noires.

— À croire qu'ils sont tout bonnement incapables d'évoluer, acquiesça sa camarade, d'un air impassible.

La deuxième Vergassienne dévoilait une silhouette plus grande que celle de la première femme. Elle arborait des cheveux noirs, une peau marron et des yeux vert d'eau clair. Elle portait une tunique rouge à manches courtes, un pantalon noir et de longues bottes marron à talon.

— Hey, vous ! Dégagez de là ! Ici, c'est notre planète désormais ! raisonna une voix masculine.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la première jeune femme alors qu'elle fixait l'extraterrestre derrière elle du coin de l'œil. Elle se retourna et orienta sa main droite, main tendue à plat en direction du petit arrogant tandis qu'un halo de lumière noire en jaillissait, avant d'animer le corps de ce dernier, le plaquant violemment au sol.

— Les mortels sont si fragiles… Le choix va être simple pour vous ; soumettez-vous à notre volonté, ou mourrez ! À vous de choisir ! lança la deuxième Vergassienne d'un ton froid.

— Parce que tu crois qu'on va obéir à une femme ?! On a d'ordres à recevoir de personne ! hurla un autre extraterrestre aux cheveux violets.

Il braqua son fusil sur elle avant de tirer plusieurs coups. Des coups qui n'atteignirent personne, car la magicienne les esquiva sans aucune difficulté. Les yeux de l'homme s'arrondirent telles des soucoupes.

— Je crois que le message n'est pas bien passé, lâcha la jeune femme.

Le sang de l'extraterrestre se glaça à l'instant où le regard émeraude de la Vergassienne se posa sur lui. Il déglutit. Il recula pour fuir, mais une puissante décharge électrique le stoppa net dans sa tentative Il s'écroula à son tour, inconscient, sous le regard pantois de ses coéquipiers.

— L'un de vous a autre chose à ajouter ? demanda-t-elle à l'intention des deux derniers criminels.

Ces derniers secouèrent la tête en signe de négation avant de prendre leur jambes à leur cou.

— Ah, ah ! De la magie ! ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas vue par ici !

La jeune femme aux yeux vert d'eau fit volte-face. Basil se tenait face à elle, les bras croisés, le sourire mauvais.

— Passes ton chemin, cabot. Ou tu finiras comme eux, fit la Vergasienne en désignant les criminels à ses pieds.

— Tss, si tu crois que tu m'fais peur ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire ! Je suis Basil, le frère cadet du Trio des Dangers !

— Je me moque de qui tu es. Tu ne représentes aucune menace pour moi.

— Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir ! cracha le loup.

— Oh, tu veux te mesurer à moi ? Comme c'est courageux, ou... stupide, lança la Vergassienne, d'un sourire sardonique.

— Je vais te faire ravaler ce sourire tu vas voir !

La femme aux yeux émeraude considéra un instant le canidé anthropomorphique face à elle. Les Vergassiens n'étaient pas réputés pour être de grands guerriers. Seuls quelques individus savaient se battre. Et la magicienne dont elle avait emprunté le corps faisait partie des chanceux. Mais son énergie seule n'était pas assez importante pour rivaliser avec un guerrier bien entraîné. Heureusement, sa propre force originelle venait aisément combler ce manque manifeste de puissance. Il fallait rester prudent toutefois. Le but était d'opérer au maximum dans l'ombre et de ne pas se faire repérer. Elle devait donc veiller à ne pas trop faire étalage de sa force. Pour le moment…

Sans perdre de temps, la Vergassienne se volatilisa, puis réapparut au-dessus de son adversaire pour lui envoyer un coup de pied magistral en plein dans la joue droite, expédiant le guerrier au sol, créant un gros trou, suivit d'une violente explosion. Le Loup surgit des décombres quelques instants plus tard et fit face à son adversaire, les bras croisés.

— Je vois, tu es du genre coriace, toi ! Mais si tu crois que ça va suffire pour me battre, tu te trompes lourdement ! s'exclama le loup roux.

La Magicienne ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Le combattant plissa les yeux, intensifia son énergie et s'éleva dans les airs avant de se ruer sur la Vergassienne en lui projetant son pied droit en plein visage. Mais à sa grande surprise, son adversaire ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. La Magicienne tourna la tête dans le sens du coup, planta un instant son regard vert turquoise sur le guerrier et… sourit. Un grognement s'échappa de la gueule de Basil à cette provocation. Et en plus elle se moquait de lui ? Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre !

Le loup disparut, puis réapparut face à la Vergassienne, lui projetant un féroce coup au visage mais la jeune femme l'esquiva en baissant la tête. Basil enchaîna avec un coup vers le sternum, mais la guerrière le stoppa du plat de la main droite et lui balança un violent coup de tête ! Basil encaissa le coup, grogna, puis contre-attaqua en lui enfonçant son pied le plus puissant, - le gauche -, sous le menton et profita de ce laps de temps pour se dégager avant de lui envoyer une rafale de Kikoha à l'aide de ses pieds. Une attaque qui n'atteignit personne, car la Vergassienne se trouvait déjà derrière lui, poing droit paré, prêt à frapper. Le guerrier l'évita de justesse et se volatilisa à son tour, puis se retrouva quelques microsecondes plus tard au-dessus d'elle.

S'ensuivit un corps à corps durant lequel la Magicienne prit largement le dessus. Au grand damne de Basil et au plus grand plaisir d'Anes. Même si elle bridait sciemment sa puissance pour ne pas être découverte, ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser un insecte tel que lui avoir l'avantage sur elle ! La jeune femme plissa les yeux alors qu'une légère grimace s'étalait sur son visage. Il était temps de mettre un terme à ce duel des plus ennuyeux.

Il tenta de riposter, mais la magicienne ne lui laissa pas le temps et lui balança un violent coup de pied dans le ventre qui lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Le loup eut à peine le temps de réagir que son adversaire lui flanqua un coup de coude sur le crâne, lui jeta son pied droit au menton, puis termina son enchaînement en l'éjectant au loin d'un nouveau coup de poing assassin. Sous la puissance de l'impact, Basil se retrouva catapulté en arrière et s'écrasa violemment sur le sol, inconscient…

— Il est toujours en vie. J'en déduis que tu n'as pas voulu te salir davantage les mains pour ce microbe, souligna Zarra, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Il n'en valait pas la peine.

La femme aux yeux émeraude tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut les frères aînés du guerrier inconscient qui venaient d'apparaître quelques mètres plus loin…

* * *

... .Sur Terre dans l'univers 7. …

— C'est bien, Gohan, continue ! s'exclama Jaya. Maintenant, je veux que tu changes cette fleur en verre à pied.

Le jeune père se redressa légèrement sur son coussin rouge, puis, d'un revers de la main, essuya la goutte de sueur qui perlait son front. Au-dessus d'eux, les feuilles de l'arbre, à l'ombre duquel ils étaient, dansaient au rythme de la brise qui s'élevait peu à peu dans les airs. Gohan aimait beaucoup travailler sa magie dans le jardin familial. Sa concentration était bien plus optimale que lorsqu'il était à l'intérieur de la demeure. Le métis prit une légère inspiration et porta son attention sur la feuille en papier qui se trouvait face à lui.

— Non, non, maintiens d'abord ton aura !

Gohan leva les yeux en direction de la jeune femme sans comprendre.

— Souviens-toi ! Tu dois d'abord centrer ton attention sur ton aura avant de pouvoir l'étendre sur l'objet et ainsi le transformer.

Le métis ferma les yeux, puis se concentra un instant. Quelques secondes plus tard, une faible aura bleue enveloppa son corps. Une légère grimace déforma son visage alors qu'il se concentrait afin d'éviter qu'elle ne s'estompe trop rapidement. Quelques instants plus tard, une lumière blanche anima la feuille de papier qui se changea peu à peu en verre à pied.

— Excellent ! Tu as réussi du premier coup ! félicita la Vergassienne. Maintenant, fait la même chose avec les deux autres feuilles !

Le guerrier s'exécuta.

— Étends ton aura… Encore ! Maintiens la même intensité !

Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur le front de Gohan, alors que son corps se crispait. Transformer un objet en un autre était une chose, mais répéter la même opération trois fois de suite, sans faiblir, en était une autre. Et Gohan n'était pas encore habitué conserver un tel niveau de concentration. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il constata avec étonnement que la deuxième feuille avait pris la même apparence que la première. La transformation de la troisième n'était en revanche pas réussie.

— C'est vraiment pas mal du tout, tu sais ! lâcha Jaya, satisfaite. Tu progresses !

— Oui, mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir réussir cette transformation jusqu'au bout…

— Ne te démoralise pas ! Je t'assure que tu as fait de gros progrès. Ton énergie magique est certes encore un peu faible, mais elle en constante augmentation. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne réussis pas tout du premier coup. L'essentiel est que tu sois conscient de cette énergie, que tu l'apprivoises ! Et puis, je n'ai pas été très sympa, j'ai fait exprès de corser l'exercice pour voir jusqu'où tu irais. Tu n'as pas à rougir de ce que tu as fait !

— C'est gentil, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à faire…

— Mais comme nous tous, Gohan. Comme nous tous, fit Jaya, la mine légèrement sombre.

Après la démonstration qu'elle avait faite au palais des rois Zeno, personne n'était aussi convaincu par de telles affirmations qu'elle.

Les yeux du métis s'écarquillèrent légèrement face à la réaction de son amie.

— Tu en fais une drôle de tête… Ça ne va pas ?

— Si, si c'est juste… elle se tut un instant, puis enchaîna : Gohan, s'il y a une chose que tu dois à tout prix garder en tête, c'est que peu importe le niveau de magie que l'on a, on aura toujours des choses à apprendre, car rien n'est complètement acquis, crois-moi !

… .Dans un coin reculé dans l'univers 11. …

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Vergassien alors qu'il observait avec un intérêt certain Jaya et Gohan à travers une image holographique projetée par une sphère verte placée au-dessus de sa main. L'homme s'adossa à son siège en cuire tandis qu'il faisait disparaître l'image d'un bref mouvement de la main droite. Jaya éprouvait manifestement de grandes difficultés à canaliser son pouvoir. Voilà qui arrangeait grandement ses affaires ! Il devait cependant rester prudent. Car même sans ça, elle n'en demeurait pas moins puissante. Ce qui constituait toujours un obstacle à ses plans. Encore plus depuis que le Daishinkan l'avait retrouvée. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de s'en débarrasser avant qu'elle ne retrouve la mémoire, tant qu'elle restait encore à sa portée.

Le Vergassien fit apparaître un verre rempli d'eau et en bu quelques gorgées tandis que deux silhouettes apparaissaient derrière son dos. Zarra et Anes.

— Vous êtes de retour, nota l'homme sans daigner leur accorder un regard.

Anes fléchis son genoux droit à terre, puis observa un instant son environnement. Spacieuse, la pièce possédait des murs de briques jaunes et rouges. Elle comportait deux canapés baroques de quatre places garnis de bleu marine et d'or, assortis à six fauteuils du même style répartis autour d'une table basse en verre. Les murs de briques rouges étaient ornés de torches enflammées de couleur rouge, orange et jaune, prodiguant la seule source de lumière de la pièce. L'atmosphère de la pièce était étonnement agréable, une odeur de cidre mélangée à un parfum d'homme embaumaient les lieux.

— Oui, nous avons effectué une nouvelle visite dans l'univers 9, répondit Anes. Il y a des éléments intéressants. En particulier, ces trois loups… Comment s'appellent-ils déjà ?

— Le Trio des Dangers, rappela Zarra.

— Oui, voilà, c'est ça !

— J'ose espérer que tu n'as pas fait trop étalage de ta force lorsque tu as affronté le plus jeune de ces frères, lança le Vergassien.

— Soyez sans crainte. J'ai été très prudente ! Je n'ai eus aucun mal à les soumettre tous les trois et à les rallier à notre cause. Je pense qu'ils seront de bons éléments.

— Où en sont vos recherches sur le Talisman ? s'enquit Zarra.

— Je pense avoir trouvé une piste. Mais elle reste à confirmer. Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus pour l'instant. Daiki a retrouvé Zenia

— Pardon ? Comment ? Il ne savait même pas qu'elle était parmi les mortels…

— Les Terriens de l'univers 7 ont eu contact avec les rois Zeno, Zenia y compris. Mais tout cela n'aura bientôt plus d'importance.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit Anes, intriguée.

— Que je vais personnellement me charger de la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

— Sauf votre respect, elle a beau être devenue une mortelle, elle n'en demeure pas moins très puissante. Comment…

— Comme tu viens de le souligner, Zarra. Ce n'est plus une déesse, mais une mortelle. Elle est donc plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Par ailleurs, je possède moi-même un certain nombre de pouvoirs par le biais de ce Vergassien. Il ne me sera à présent pas difficile de l'éliminer…


	12. Secret de famille

Chapitre 11 Secret de famille

* * *

.Au palais des Rois Zen'ō. …

Kusu évoluait dans le long corridor finement éclairé par un faisceau de lumière blanche. À sa droite et à sa gauche, six portes se dressaient à égale distance d'elle, à un peu plus d'un mètre. L'Ange de l'univers 10 s'arrêta face à la première porte située à sa gauche, puis déverrouilla la serrure à l'aide de son sceptre avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

]Sa chambre.

Elle était telle qu'elle l'avait laissée après avoir été nommée guide de l'univers 10, plusieurs siècles plus tôt. La jeune femme avança de quelques pas, puis observa un instant son environnement. La pièce était relativement spacieuse. Un lit en bois blanc habillé de draps roses et rouges faisait face au mur situé dans l'angle gauche de la chambre. Une petite lampe de table violette trônait fièrement sur la table de chevet blanche placée à quelques centimètres du lit. De l'autre côté de la pièce, dans l'angle droit, se dressait une grande bibliothèque garnie de livres de toutes sortes devant laquelle se tenait un gros coussin de sol de couleur bleu ciel.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Ange alors qu'elle fixait les chaussons de danse blancs accrochés au-dessus du lit. Cet art était sans conteste l'un de ses plus grands passe-temps lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Une passion qui demeurait toujours présente en elle.

L'Ange quitta un instant les chaussons du regard pour porter son attention sur les grandes fenêtres rondes de la chambre. Chaque fois qu'elle venait rendre visite à son père, elle faisait un petit détour par cette pièce pour se remémorer ses jeunes années, l'espace d'un instant. Un retour à l'enfance et à l'adolescence, quand elle vivait encore au palais. Kusu adorait cet endroit. Cette chambre était chargée de souvenirs, heureux mais aussi… très douloureux.

La jeune femme s'orienta en direction de la commode grise qui faisait face au lit, tira la poignée du premier tiroir, en sortit une boîte blanche et la déposa sur la commode avant de l'ouvrir à l'aide d'une clef en or qu'elle matérialisa. La boîte contenait un pashmina violet, un bracelet en or avec un cœur et un petit médaillon. Le regard de l'Ange balaya les différents effets avant de se poser sur le médaillon. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, Kusu saisit ce dernier, puis souleva le couvercle pour observer la photo qui s'y trouvait. C'était le portrait d'une femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux violets, coiffée d'un élégant chignon, d'une tresse sur le côté droit du visage et d'un bijou de cheveux retombant au centre du front.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie? » pensa la jeune femme, tandis qu'un air triste assombrissait son visage.

Cette photo la bouleversait à chaque fois qu'elle y posait le regard. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de contempler ce visage si familier. Elle souffrait, mais cela lui faisait aussi du bien de le revoir. Une façon de ne pas l'oublier...

Heureusement, son travail auprès de son dieu de la destruction était suffisamment absorbant. Ce qui lui permettait de ne pas trop penser à elle. Mais lorsque cela arrivait, elle préférait s'isoler et retourner au palais l'espace de quelques heures afin de se ressourcer. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Rhumûshi et ne pouvait encore moins se permettre qu'il la voit dans cet état. Après tout, elle n'avait pas à afficher ce genre d'état d'âme en sa présence. Le travail était une chose, la vie privée en était une autre. Il était primordial de faire la distinction entre les deux.

Et de toute façon elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Pas plus qu'à ses frères et sœurs d'ailleurs. Non pas qu'elle ne s'entendait pas avec eux, ils avaient globalement de bons rapports. Mais ils ne pourraient pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Ils ne savaient pas tout... La disparition de sa mère l'avait poussée à aimer davantage la vie et à considérer encore plus les êtres qui l'entouraient, quels qu'ils soient. Sa nature joviale - déjà très développée lorsqu'elle était enfant et adolescente - s'était renforcée. Quitte... à en faire parfois un peu trop. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas.

— Elle te manque n'est-ce pas ?

Kusu se retourna. Son père se tenait debout sur le pas de la porte, les mains jointes dans le dos.

L'Ange lui tourna le dos et referma le couvercle du médaillon avant de baisser légèrement la tête en guise de réponse.

— Kusu, bien que j'apprécie cette attention, je sais bien que tu n'es pas venue uniquement que pour me rendre visite. Tu sais que tu peux en parler, ici.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit davantage alors qu'elle resserrait légèrement l'étreinte de ses doigts sur le médaillon. En parler ? Elle connaissait l'histoire, du moins l'essentiel. Elle le croyait. Qu'y avait-il à dire de plus ? En discuter ne changerait rien. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Kusu tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, réprimant avec force et détermination les perles salées qui menaçaient de se déverser le long de ses joues.

Il y avait bien une chose qu'elle voulait savoir. Une question qu'elle se posait depuis longtemps et qu'elle n'avait jamais osé lui soumettre. Une partie d'elle se disait que c'était absurde et que rien n'obligerait son père à lui répondre. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin d'une réponse…

— As-tu aimé ta deuxième femme plus que maman ? questionna Kusu sans se retourner, les paupières toujours closes.

Le Daishinkan considéra sa fille d'un air interrogateur. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. Pour quelle raison lui demandait-elle une chose pareille ? Il ne s'agissait pas là d'énoncer laquelle des deux il avait le plus aimé. Cela n'était pas quantifiable. Il répondit :

— J'ai aimé profondément et sincèrement ma deuxième épouse. Mais ta mère… a toujours occupé une place particulière dans mon cœur. Nous avons partagé bien plus de choses.

— Alors, pourquoi as-tu abandonné tes recherches ?

— Kusu, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation.

— Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu de réponse réellement satisfaisante... répliqua l'Ange, d'un ton grave.

— Tu sais bien que j'ai essayé à maintes reprises de retrouver ta mère. Mais sans résultat, hélas…

— Alors, peut-être n'as-tu pas suffisamment cherché !

Les traits de son visage se durcirent quelque peu alors qu'elle se tournait pour faire face à son père. Le Daishinkan cligna légèrement des yeux, surpris. Cela faisait longtemps que Kusu ne s'était pas emportée ainsi face à lui. La dernière fois que cela s'était produit, c'était peu après la disparition de sa mère. Il entendait et comprenait sa colère. Raison pour laquelle il ne s'arrêta pas sur ce soudain débordement d'émotions.

Kusu était sans conteste la plus extraverti de ses filles. Mais aussi, la plus sensible… Martinu, était réservée et peu éloquente. Vados, elle, était droite et tatillonne. Mais elle savait faire preuve de beaucoup d'humour. Quant à Marcarita, - la petite dernière -, son espièglerie et son franc-parler faisaient d'elle un Ange vraiment unique en son genre. L'ouragan de la famille. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup sa mère, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Malicieuse et pleine de vie. Une vraie pile électrique ! Fort heureusement elle s'était assagie avec le temps. Peut-être en serait-il autant pour sa fille cadette…

Le Grand Prêtre s'approcha de sa fille et l'observa avec douceur. Oh que si ! il avait cherché. Pendant des mois, des années, à s'en épuiser. Sans résultat. La vérité, était qu'il avait encore des enfants en bas âge à s'occuper. Sans oublier Zen'ō qui venait de reprendre la succession du trône. Avec le temps, il avait fini par se convaincre qu'il ne la retrouverait probablement jamais. À son plus grand regret. Il avait rassemblé les orbes à souhait pour tenter de la ramener auprès des siens, sans succès.

Son épouse était passée avant lui, et avait émis le souhait que personne ne la retrouve. Il n'en avait jamais connu la raison. Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir enduré cette douloureuse et incompréhensible situation. Zen'ō aussi en avait pâti. Et Kusu encore plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Sa fille aînée portait encore le souvenir de sa mère. Un lourd fardeau qu'il avait voulu lui retirer, tout comme il l'avait fait pour ses frères et sœurs. Mais elle avait toujours refusé. Sans doute préfère-t-elle souffrir de l'absence de sa mère, - mais garder son souvenir intact -, plutôt que d'ignorer son existence. Un souhait qu'il avait respecté, à contrecœur…

En attendant, il avait dû mettre ses sentiments de côté afin d'être présent pour le Roi suprême. Ainsi que ses enfants. Whis n'était encore qu'un bébé à cette époque...

— J'aimerais tant qu'elle soit parmi nous. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle fasse ça?!

— Je l'ignore. Mais c'est une question que tu vas pouvoir lui poser toi-même.

— Quoi ?! Tu veux dire… souffla la jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés.

— Que je l'ai retrouvée, oui, répondit le Daishinkan.

Kusu se figea sur place face à l'annonce de son père. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne filtra de ses lèvres. Elle fixa son père, interdite, alors que l'information regagnait peu à peu le chemin de son esprit. Après plusieurs secondes, elle s'exclama enfin :

— Où est-elle ? Je veux la voir !

— Pas tout de suite. Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'elle ait perdu la mémoire. Elle ne se souvient plus de rien.

— C'est terrible ! Comment cela est-il arrivé ? Et où est-elle ?

— C'est ce que je m'efforce de comprendre. Cela risque de prendre un certain temps avant qu'elle ne recouvre la mémoire.

— Je comprends… Comptes-tu l'annoncer aux autres ?

— Pas tout de suite. J'ai d'abord quelques comptes à régler avec elle.

Kusu baissa légèrement les yeux, alors qu'une myriade d'émotions se bousculait dans son esprit troublé. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Où était-elle durant tout ce temps ? Elle avait tellement envie de la revoir. Mais une partie d'elle se surprenait à appréhender ce moment. Elle eut subitement une pensée pour ses frères et sœurs. Quelle serait leur réaction face à cette nouvelle ? Et comment allait-elle réagir en la voyant après tout ce temps d'absence ? Sa mère retrouverait-elle son statut ? Ses parents se remettraient-ils ensemble ?

Tant de questions qui restaient en suspens…

Rien ne serait plus comme avant, elle le savait pertinemment. Pourtant, une partie d'elle continuait malgré tout à conserver l'espoir qu'un jour, ils seraient à nouveau heureux et réunis. Hélas, recoller les morceaux d'une famille brisée ne serait pas chose aisée. Et ça, nul n'en était plus conscient que le Daishinkan. Il ignorait si cela était vraiment possible. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'heure, le plus important était que sa femme recouvre la mémoire. Pour le reste, il avisera en conséquence…


	13. Chapter 13

Hello tout le monde! j'espère que vous allez bien! :D

Voici le chapitre 13!

 **Guest** **:** Franchement, j'avais mal commencé la journée à cause de soucis personnels (et indirectement liés à moi) mais là tu as vraiment fait ma journée ! Je désespérais à force de ne pas avoir de retour lol je suis super contente que tu dis aimé, ça me fait super plaisir de lire ça, vraiment! Alors, un grand merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de mettre un petit commentaire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

* * *

Chapitre 13  
Une étrange proposition

* * *

 _— Peuple Vergassien, veuillez accueillir votre nouveau souverain ; sa majesté le roi Gohan ! annonça un Majin à la peau vert pomme._

 _Gohan arpenta les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la grande porte aux poignées argentées, puis s'arrêta un instant face à elle, quelque peu fébrile._

 _Ayant décelé l'appréhension du jeune roi, le Djinn se rapprocha doucement._

 _— Votre majesté, est-ce que tout va bien ?  
— Oui, merci, répondit le métis, les traits du visage légèrement crispés.  
— Tout va bien se passer, ne vous inquiétez pas !_

 _Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la lumière extérieure. Gohan quitta la fine obscurité du couloir et franchit le seuil de la porte avant de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin face à une barrière de pierre blanche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de façon infinitésimale, mais perceptible aux yeux des gardes Majins qui l'entouraient._

 _Ces derniers l'observèrent du coin de l'œil, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Gohan leur adressa un léger sourire, puis reporta son attention sur le peuple Vergassien. Gohan ne craignait pas la foule. Mais jamais il n'avait vu autant de gens se déplacer pour le voir, encore moins pour l'applaudir. Pas même lors de ses conférences._

 _Son regard balaya l'ensemble de la foule, puis s'arrêta un instant sur sa famille. Sa femme et sa fille lui adressaient un sourire rayonnant, son frère, son père ainsi que son grand-père lui faisaient signe de la main droite. Piccolo arborait son sourire habituel en coin, quant à sa mère… elle était au bord des larmes, émue de voir ainsi son fils. Sa famille n'était cependant pas la seule à être venue lui témoigner son soutien et sa fierté en ce jour si particulier. Une amie très proche était présente elle aussi._

 _Jaya._

 _Le regard du guerrier croisa celui de la jeune femme qui l'acclamait. La Vergassienne abaissa légèrement la tête en signe approbateur tout en lui adressant un large sourire. Sourire que le métis lui rendit pour lui témoigner sa gratitude._

 _\- Gohan ? Gohan ?_

….

Gohan sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux alors que l'aura verte qui l'entourait s'estompait.

— Gohan, tu m'entends ? Lui demanda Piccolo.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et leva les yeux en direction de son interlocuteur alors que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Encore une vision… La troisième ce moi-ci !

— Tout va bien ?

— Oui, merci Piccolo ! répondit le métis en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

Une brise s'éleva, faisant danser les mèches de ses cheveux tandis qu'au-dessus de lui, le soleil avait cédé sa place aux nuages. L'atmosphère s'était quelque peu refroidie au cours de ces dernières heures. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Les entraînements en plein air n'en étaient que plus qu'agréables, surtout en montagne. Gohan se redressa quelque peu sur le rocher sur lequel il était installé tandis que ses poumons inspiraient une bouffée d'air frais.

— Tu as eu une vision, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu es au courant ?

— C'est ton père qui m'en a parlé. J'avoue que cela m'a surpris quand il me l'a annoncé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu développes ce genre de capacités !

— Tu n'es pas le seul, Piccolo ! lâcha Gohan, d'un air songeur.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il aurait la capacité de voir l'avenir, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. C'était arrivé d'un coup, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, sans qu'il ne l'ait jamais demandé. Selon Kera, il s'agissait d'un don très précieux, une capacité qu'il allait devoir apprendre à apprivoiser et à utiliser. Mais de quelle façon ? Si, jusqu'à présent, une grande partie de ses visions s'étaient avérées vraies, ce ne fut pas toujours le cas. Il n'était, de ce fait, pas toujours facile de s'y retrouver.

Il pouvait bien sûr s'aider d'une boule de cristal ou d'un jeu de carte – comme le lui avait conseillé Kera -, afin de vérifier leur véracité, ou tout simplement pour s'exercer. Mais il n'était pas familier de ces pratiques et peu à l'aise pour les employer.

Il n'avait donc d'autre choix que d'attendre de voir si elles se réaliseraient ou non. Cela ressemblait parfois à un jeu de loterie. À la différence qu'ici, les chances de « gagner » étaient plus importantes. Tout comme leurs conséquences… Gohan ignorait si sa dernière vision allait se réaliser. Il lui était d'ailleurs difficile d'imaginer qu'une telle chose pourrait se réaliser. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait vu concernant cette inconnue, cet Ange déguisé en mortelle qui s'en prenait à des innocents, il ne savait pas encore comment, il ne savait pas quand, mais il était certain que cela allait se produire. Et la seconde prémonition qu'il avait eu à ce sujet achevait de renforcer ses convictions.

— Tu as l'air soucieux, quelque chose ne va pas, petit ?

La voix de Piccolo tira brusquement Gohan de ses pensées. Le jeune homme fixa son mentor, debout face à lui, sa cape dansant au rythme du vent.

— J'ai des visions étranges ces derniers temps. J'ai le sentiment qu'il va se passer quelque chose, mais j'ignore quoi. J'ai l'impression que ça a un rapport avec le vœu de C-17.

— Le vœu de C-17 ?

— Oui, dans l'une de mes visions, j'ai vu un Ange changer d'apparence et s'en prendre à des gens.

— Quoi ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu ?

— Parfaitement ! Et elle n'était pas présente lors du tournoi du pouvoir.

— Étrange… Mais dis-moi, quel est le rapport avec le vœu de C-17 ?

— Papa m'a raconté qu'il existait dix-huit univers autrefois et que le roi Zen'ō en a détruit six

— Je comprends mieux. Tu penses que cet Ange provient de l'un de ces six univers ?

— J'en suis certain !

— Je vois. Cela voudrait dire que le vœu de C-17 aurait non seulement ramené les univers qui ont été effacé lors du tournoi du pouvoir, mais également les autres…

— Je ne vois pas d'autres explications ! Sans compter que ce n'est pas la seule vision que j'ai eue de cet Ange. Et si elle a été ramenée à la vie, les autres l'ont sûrement été également.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?

— Non, il n'y a que toi pour l'instant… J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de ces informations. Je pensais en informer Whis et le seigneur Beerus, mais je n'ai malheureusement que de trop peu d'éléments. Que me conseilles-tu de faire, Piccolo ?

— Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment est de tenter d'en savoir plus à ce sujet. Peut-être pourrais-tu essayer de provoquer d'autres visions pour en apprendre davantage ?

— Oui, tu as raison. Et j'ai plutôt intérêt à faire vite…

… _.Au palais des Rois Zen'ō. …._

— Dis, Jaya ! fit le Zen'ō du futur.

— Oui ?

— Tu restes avec nous ce soir ?

— Non, pas ce soir. Il faut que je rentre chez moi.

— Oh… Mais moi je veux que tu restes !

— Oui, je veux que tu restes ! Que tu restes longtemps… continua le souverain du futur.

— S'il te plaît…! renchérit son double, les yeux pétillants.

Jaya posa les dés qu'elle dissimulait dans sa main droite sur le plateau du jeu de société auquel ils jouaient, puis fixa les deux petits rois face à elle. Leur attitude était de plus en plus étrange. À chaque fois qu'elle leur rendait visite, ils lui demandaient de prolonger son séjour. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi réclamaient-ils autant sa présence ? Certes, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire en ces lieux et le temps passait plutôt lentement. Mais tout de même… Ce n'était pas sa place.

Non pas qu'elle ne les aimait pas. Au contraire, elle les appréciait beaucoup et ils se montraient toujours adorables avec elle. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas passer tout son temps ici. D'un autre côté, elle savait que cela les contrarieraient si elle refusait. Et elle savait également quelles conséquences cela aurait. Alors, elle cédait. Pour combien de temps ? Cette situation devenait vraiment inconfortable. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle pensa au début qu'ils avaient juste besoin d'un peu de compagnie. Mais elle avait la nette conviction que c'était plus que ça...

Elle avait le sentiment d'être devenue leur nounou. Une impression qui se renforçait chaque jour un peu plus. Et c'était là, le fond du problème. Comment allait-elle se sortir de cette situation ? Et comment faire comprendre à des souverains enclins à détruire des univers à la moindre contrariété, qu'elle ne pouvait pas toujours répondre favorablement à leur demande ?

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau :

— Je suis très touchée par l'intérêt que vous me portez, p'tits loups ! Cependant, je vais bientôt succéder à mon père en tant que reine et j'aurai de grandes responsabilités. Vous savez ce que c'est, puisque vous êtes vous-mêmes rois, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

— Oui, bien sûr ! répondit le Zen'ō du futur.

— Et donc, je suis sûre que vous comprenez qu'après cela, je ne pourrai plus venir aussi fréquemment que maintenant. Je viendrai vous voir aussi souvent qu'il me sera possible, mais je ne pourrai pas constamment prolonger mes séjours, expliqua la jeune femme.

— …

Les deux souverains fixèrent la Vergassienne tandis qu'un silence cérémonieux s'installait dans la salle du trône. Jaya cligna des yeux, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Pourvu qu'elle ne les aient pas froissé, sinon qui sait ce qui adviendrait de son univers…

— Tu seras la reine, tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras ! Personne ne te dira quoique ce soit, commença le roi du futur.

— Euh, eh bien… balbutia la magicienne.

— Et moi je suis le roi suprême ! Et si je décide que rien ne changera et que tu pourras venir aussi souvent que tu voudras, tu le feras, acheva son double, d'un air froid.

— …Bien entendu.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jaya prit congé des souverains et quitta la salle du trône.

— Souhaitez-vous une tasse de thé avant de partir ? interrogea le Daishinkan qui se tenait derrière elle.

— Oh, non. Je ne voudrais pas...

— Cela ne me dérange pas.

— Avec plaisir.

Jaya suivit le Daishinkan à travers le long couloir finement éclairé par un faisceau de lumière blanche. Quelques instants plus tard, ils accédèrent tous deux dans les jardins du palais. Ses jeux en compagnie des rois suprêmes se déroulant principalement à l'intérieur, il s'agissait d'un lieu que Jaya n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'explorer. Le grand Prêtre fit signe à la jeune femme de s'approcher de la table qu'il avait installé. La Vergassienne s'exécuta et s'installa sur l'une des chaises à sa disposition.

Du regard, elle observa son environnement. Le jardin était parsemé d'arbres fruitiers et de fleurs multicolores toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. L'air était très agréable, suffisamment pour profiter de l'extérieur sans devoir mettre de manteau.

— Je me demandais, l'air change-t-il ou est-il toujours le même ?

L'Ange versa le thé dans la tasse de la jeune femme, puis dans la sienne avant de s'asseoir à son tour face à elle.

— La température peut varier de trois ou quatre degrés, mais elle reste généralement la même. Le "ciel" reste tel quel et nous n'avons pas de saisons comme vous.

— Cela n'est-il pas un peu ennuyeux ?

— Oh, on s'y accommode très vite.

La Vergassienne saisit sa tasse et se délecta de l'arôme délicat qui s'en dégageait.

— Jasmin, citron et miel… L'un de mes thés préférés !

— Vraiment ? Intéressant. C'est également celui de ma femme.

Le regard de la jeune femme se figea un bref instant sur le Grand Prêtre.

— Eh bien, elle a beaucoup de goût, sourit-elle.

Elle but quelques gorgées, puis reposa la tasse sur sa sous-tasse. Une franche douleur la saisit au niveau du nez. La magicienne effleura l'endroit douloureux à l'aide de son index et de son majeur dans un geste instinctif avant de baisser sa main.

— Vous êtes-vous blessée au nez ? s'enquit le Daishinkan.

— Un peu. Nous étions en train de jouer au chat et à la souris, je n'ai pas bien regardé et je, j'ai… embrassé l'une des colonnes… répondit Jaya en détournant légèrement le regard avant d'éclater de rire face à l'absurdité de la situation.

Le Daishinkan considéra la jeune femme avec étonnement. Elle venait de se blesser au nez en se cognant à une colonne et cela la faisait rire ? Il la reconnaissait bien là ! Elle était manifestement toujours aussi maladroite.

— Pardonnez-moi, j'ai appris à rire de ma maladresse plutôt que de m'en offusquer, expliqua Jaya qui avait déjà repris ses esprits.

Le Daishinkan quitta sa chaise pour s'approcher de la jeune femme.

— Me permettez-vous de regarder votre nez ?

— Oh, non. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vous remercie, je n'ai plus mal à présent.

— En êtes-vous sûre ? Un hématome est en train de poindre tout autour. Il vaudrait mieux y jeter un coup d'œil.

— …Très bien.

Le grand Prêtre approcha ses mains du visage de Jaya et palpa délicatement l'arête ainsi que les ailes de son nez, là où l'hématome s'épanouissait.

— Tout va bien, il n'est pas cassé, annonça-t-il.

Son pouce et son index droit quittèrent leur place, puis glissèrent légèrement sur la joue droite de la jeune femme dans une fine caresse. Le regard de Jaya croisa un instant le sien. Comme à son habitude, l'expression de son visage était parfaitement indéchiffrable. Mais cela ne l'étonnait pas. L'habileté à dissimuler les émotions était un art auquel beaucoup de gens de haut statut s'adonnaient. Elle-même était familière de cette pratique. C'était une question de contrôle et de sécurité. Parfois de survie.

Non pas que son esprit se soit égaré dans son imagination débordante. Même si un tel geste pouvait facilement faire l'objet de nombreuses interprétations, elle savait que ce dernier était sans équivoque. Malgré cela, quelque chose dans son attitude la mettait mal à l'aise et cela la dérangeait. Peut-être se faisait-elle des idées. Ou était-ce tout simplement le manque de contact qui l'incitait à la divagation… Jaya recula légèrement, rompant avec la proximité de sa main sur sa joue.

— Oh, vous ai-je embarrassée ?

— Non. Mais je ne tiens pas à m'attirer les foudres d'une déesse qui pourrait éventuellement mal interpréter ce geste si elle venait à nous surprendre, lâcha la Vergassienne.

— Vous pensiez qu'il y avait matière à interprétation ?

— Je crois que, quelque soit son titre ou son appartenance, une femme reste une femme. Si elle décide qu'il y a quelque chose à y voir de plus, elle agira en conséquence. Et ce, même si cette réaction s'avère totalement arbitraire.

— Je vois que vous êtes de ces humaines qui s'attardent sur des détails sans importance. Les dieux ne sont pas aussi susceptibles pour ce genre de choses, expliqua le Grand Prêtre en regagnant sa chaise.

Pantoise, Jaya planta un instant son regard sur l'Ange.

— Je suis simplement pour la paix des ménages, sourit-t-elle en saisissant sa tasse de thé pour boire quelques gorgées.

Le Daishinkan considéra un instant la jeune femme face à lui. Il était ravi de constater que malgré les siècles écoulés, la reine n'avait rien perdu de son charisme et de son franc-parler. Bien au contraire. Elle avait même gagné en répartie. Ce qui est une très bonne chose. Cela rendait les choses encore plus exaltantes. Elle semblait sûre de ses convictions et les affirmait sans crainte, mais avec une certaine élégance. Il était fasciné par ce panache qui semblait ne l'avoir jamais quittée.

— Je n'ai pas vu les gardes aujourd'hui, j'ose espérer qu'ils ne sont pas malade... s'exclama la Vergassienne pour changer de sujet.

— Non. Ils savent désormais qu'ils peuvent vous laissez seule avec les rois sans craindre pour leur sécurité. Mais peut-être devraient-ils revenir pour la vôtre ? lâcha le Grand Prêtre, un sourire amusé.

— Ils on réellement peur que je représente une menace pour eux ? s'étonna sincèrement la jeune femme.

— Vous avez beaucoup de pouvoirs. Vous avez réussi à toucher sa majesté Zen'ō du présent. Cela est loin d'être anodin.

La Vergassienne baissa légèrement les yeux alors que son visage s'assombrissait quelque peu. Le souvenir de l'incident avec le petit souverain était encore présent dans son esprit.

— Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous froisser, fit le Daishinkan qui avait décelé le trouble de la jeune femme.

— Non, ce n'est rien.

— Dites-moi : comment avez-vous connu Gokû et ses amis ? interrogea l'Ange pour changer de sujet.

— À vrai dire, cela fait seulement quelques mois que je les côtoie. Je donne des cours d'appui en magie à son fils aîné, Gohan.

— Son fils fait de la magie ? s'étonna le Daishinkan.

— Oui, depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant. Nous savions depuis plusieurs années qu'il possédait des capacités magiques, mais sa mère n'a jamais voulu qu'il étudie sur Vergas… Et il y a un an, je l'ai recontacté pour qu'il intègre l'école et il a fini par accepter.

— Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps ?

— Ses pouvoirs magiques étaient en veille et ils se sont réactivés il y a quelques mois seulement.

— Je comprends mieux. Vous semblez beaucoup apprécier Gokû et les siens.

— Oui. Ils sont un peu comme une seconde famille.

— Vous semblez pourtant plutôt proche de votre père d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Ainsi que de votre tante.

— Oui, mais ce sont bien les seuls.

— Et votre mère ?

— Elle est morte peu de temps après ma naissance. Je ne l'ai pas connue.

L'Ange fixa la jeune femme. Même au sein des mortels, elle arrivait encore à se trouver dans des histoires de famille compliquées.

— C'est pour cette raison que j'aime venir sur Terre et voir d'autres personnes dont Gokû et sa famille. Ils sont un peu une bouffée d'oxygène que je ne peux avoir sur Vergas. D'ailleurs, Gohan m'entraîne un peu aux arts martiaux en échange des cours que je lui donne.

— Oh, vous savez donc vous battre ?

— C'est un bien grand mot ! Disons que j'ai quelques bases. Les Vergassiens ne sont pas de grands guerriers, mais quelques-uns ont tout de même pu développer certaines habiletés dans ce domaine. Mon père a beaucoup insisté pour que je fasse partie de ces personnes. Mais je suis très loin de Gokû et de ses amis.

— Ce n'est pas le plus important. D'ailleurs, si vous le souhaitez, je serai tout à fait disposé à libérer votre potentiel.

— Pardon ?

— Vous avez bien compris.

— J'aimerais comprendre… Il y a des tas de guerriers infiniment plus doués que moi dans les univers et vous, vous vous attardez sur une mortelle sans expérience… Pourquoi ?

— Je pense que vous avez une capacité certaine, mais elle est endormie. Et je suis en mesure de la réveiller. Il vous faudra toutefois séjourner quelques jours de plus au palais afin que cela vous soit plus profitable.

Jaya considéra un instant le Daishinkan, incrédule. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à réveiller son potentiel ? Qu'avait-il à y gagner ? Absolument rien. Elle en était persuadée. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, décontenancée. D'abord l'attitude étrange des Zeno, puis ensuite ça ? Cette histoire commençait à l'effrayer.

— Eh bien, je... je suis touchée, mais... je vais devoir refuser votre proposition. La date de mon accession au trône a été avancée et je vais devoir mener certaines négociations afin que tout se déroule dans les meilleures conditions. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'absenter trop longtemps. Pas dans les semaines qui vont suivre. J'espère que vous comprenez…

— Bien entendu. Mais les rois vont être très déçus de ne plus vous voir aussi souvent.

— Je les ai déjà avisé.

Le Daishinkan observa un instant la jeune femme. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, personne n'avait osé lui refuser quoi que ce soi. Mais Jaya était différente. Il était amusant de voir qu'une présumée « simple mortelle », se permettait de le faire, quand les dieux eux-mêmes n'osaient s'y risquer. Ces derniers craignaient bien trop les représailles. Mais cela ne le surprenait guère. Cela rendait même la situation encore plus intéressante.

Après tout, Jaya était la sœur du roi Zen'ō du présent. Elle jouissait de certaines « libertés » que d'autres ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se permettre. Il bénéficiait toutefois d'un privilège qu'elle ne possédait pas : Il savait qui elle était. Il lui paraissait également évident que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas recouvert la mémoire, elle continuerait à se considérer comme une simple mortelle parmi tant d'autres. Il tirerait donc parti de cet avantage non négligeable tant que cela lui profiterait.

Il pouvait tout à fait laisser Gohan continuer à s'occuper de Jaya. Mais il préférait se charger lui-même de ses entraînements. Bien sûr, elle n'atteindrait jamais son niveau. Et bien qu'à une époque, elle s'en soit approchée, l'écart était désormais bien trop grand pour être rattrapé. Mais cela lui importait peu. L'essentiel était qu'il la garde sous la main. Et ces entraînements étaient le prétexte idéal pour l'amener plus facilement là où il le souhaitait.

— Fort bien. Sachez cependant que cette offre est permanente, annonça-t-il. Vous auriez tort de vous en priver, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

—…Je vais tâcher d'y réfléchir, acheva la Vergassienne en finissant lentement sa tasse de thé, tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez passé de très belles fêtes de fin d'année et un bon début d'année 2020! :D pour bien démarrer l'année, je vous poste le prochain chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

… .Vergas, capitale Est. …

— Je suis content que tu aies accepté de venir !

— C'est normal ! Et puis j'avais hâte de découvrir cette planète, répondit Videl avec enthousiasme.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la Terrienne alors qu'elle quittait son mari du regard pour observer son environnement.

La gaieté qui émanait de ce parc lui plaisait beaucoup ! De la couleur des bancs en passant celle des feuilles des arbres, tout était coloré. Cela changeait beaucoup de certains parcs qu'elle avait pu visiter sur Terre. Celui-ci était particulièrement bien entretenu. Et surtout, plus propre. Aucun déchet ne traînait par terre ou qui débordait des poubelles. Mais la chose la plus surprenante, était les poubelles qui sermonnaient les passants qui jetaient leurs papiers et autres déchets à d'elles. Certaines d'entre elles pourchassaient les plus téméraires pour leur remettre des amandes pour cause d'ordures mal jetées.

Son regard balaya les bancs du parc, puis s'arrêta un homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui franchissait un tapis de carrelage rond de couleur rouge incrusté dans le sol avant de disparaître.

— Je ne savais pas que les Vergassiens utilisaient des télétransporteurs. J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils se déplaçaient comme ton père, fit-elle remarquer en désignant la fil d'attente plantée devant un autre tapis de carrelage carré violet.

— Oui, c'est ce que je pensais aussi, avoua Gohan. Mais il y a eut des abus de téléportation à ce que j'ai entendu dire. Alors, ils ont mis en place ce système. Ils en ont placé un peu partout sur la planète. Je crois que c'est pour vérifier les allées et venues.

— Ah, je comprends !

Gohan voulut répliquer quand un orage éclata subitement. Des nuages sombres envahirent le ciel auparavant bleu. Quelques instants plus tard, la pluie fit son entrée accompagnée d'une rafale de vent. La météo Vergassienne était plutôt imprévisible. Ce qui ne manquait pas de surprendre les étrangers peu habitués à de tels changements. En particulier lorsqu'ils étaient aussi radicaux.

D'un bref mouvement de la main droite, le métis fit apparaître un grand parapluie transparent sous lequel il invita sa femme à s'y abriter avant de le faire à son tour. La fille de Satan s'exécuta. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement de surprise. La pluie déferlait au-dessus de leur tête, et pourtant, elle ne ressentait rien. Pas une once de goutte d'eau sur ses vêtements.

— Plutôt sympa non ? Ces parapluies créent une bulle autour des personnes pour éviter qu'elles ne soient mouillées par la pluie, expliqua le Saiyan.

— C'est très ingénieux ! Je suis sûre que ça aurait beaucoup de succès sur Terre !

Et elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Fini les parapluies qui s'envolent, et se retournent avec le vent, et bonjour les pieds et les vêtements secs lors de saisons de pluie !

De quoi réjouir n'importe quelle personne qui devait sortir par ce temps-là. Elle en avait elle-même rêvé plus d'une fois. Surtout lorsqu'elle portait les sacs de provisions. Et, tout particulièrement, ceux qui ne se fermaient pas... Peut-être qu'un jour les Terriens finiraient par créer une invention similaire à celle des vergassiens. Même si ces derniers avaient eu recours à un sortilège. C'était dans ces rares moments, qu'elle se surprenait à regretter de ne pas pouvoir pratiquer la magie.

— J'aurais aimé te faire visiter la ville, mais je crois que ça sera pour une prochaine fois, conclut Gohan. Je vais plutôt te montrer un pub que j'ai découvert récemment. On y mange de très bonnes choses !

— Très bien, ça me va !

Alors qu'ils s'orientaient en direction d'une zone de téléportation de couleur rose, Videl observera les quelques personnes encore présentes dans le parc. Elle était surprise de constater qu'aucune des femmes qu'elle avait croisées depuis son arrivée quelques heures plus tôt, étaient maquillées. Et ces jeunes filles semblaient suivre le même mouvement. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que sur Vergas, - contrairement à beaucoup de cultures et de peuplades -, le maquillage n'était pas un atout de séduction.

Bien au contraire… Une femme maquillée, c'était comme visiter un musée en maillot de bain. Une grande majorité de Vergassiens considéraient le maquillage comme un vrai tue l'amour. Raison pour laquelle certaines Vergassiennes se bombardaient de maquillage pour faire fuir les hommes un peu trop collants. Une mœurs que beaucoup d'étrangers avaient du mal à comprendre.

Les critères de beauté semblaient très différents sur cette planète. La femme idéale est une femme de petite taille, maximum 1,60 m. et de préférence avec des cheveux courts. Plus sa peau était foncée, plus elle était attirante. Et le petit bonus, si ses yeux avaient une couleur différente, on avait gagné le gros lot. Un fait plutôt curieux lorsqu'on savait que la majorité des Vergassiens mesuraient plus d'un mètre 70.

Le couple franchit la zone de téléportation avant d'atterrir à quelques mètres d'un des café le plus prisé de la capitale Est.

Le pub Cool's était un endroit très apprécié pour son décor branché et sobre à la fois. Mais sa réputation était surtout due à l'accueil et au service chaleureux et dynamique des Majins qui tenaient l'établissement. Une agréable surprise pour Videl qui s'était posé beaucoup de questions au sujet de ces êtres qui peuplaient cette planète. Bien sûr, elle connaissait leur histoire. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient aussi sympathiques !

Videl n'était ici que depuis quelques heures et pourtant elle avait vu déjà beaucoup de choses. À commencer par l'école de magie.

En temps normal, aucun étranger n'était autorisé à la visiter. Une chance qu'elle connaissait des personnes haut placées qui lui avaient donné une autorisation spéciale. La bibliothèque semblait immense. Elle ressemblait à un vrai labyrinthe. Les couloirs ressemblaient eux à ceux d'une école ordinaire. À la différence près que les casiers parlaient et que les tableaux d'affichage dévoilaient de nouvelles informations toutes les cinq minutes. Chose encore plus surprenante : le sol rappelait à l'ordre ceux et celles qui avaient le malheur de le fouler avec des chaussures sales.

Si la discipline constante qui régnait dans les couloirs semblait quelque peu difficile à supporter pour certains élèves qui ne cachaient pas leur mécontentement, Videl, avait trouvé cela très amusant à regarder !

— Merci beaucoup pour cette visite Gohan ! Je ne pensais pas que cette planète serait aussi intéressante ! s'exclama Videl en souriant.

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui ! J'espère pouvoir venir plus souvent !

— Justement en parlant de ça… je crois qu'il faut qu'on ait une petite discussion.

— Ah bon ? À quel sujet ?

— Eh bien, j'aimerais venir m'installer ici…

* * *

 **… .Au palais des Rois Zen'ō. …**

— Ce jeu n'est pas amusant, je m'ennuie... fit le Zeno du présent en posant sa bille sur l'échiquier posé sur la table face à lui.

— Oui moi aussi… Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

— Oyeoyeo !

— Vos majestés m'ont demandé ? s'exclama le Daishinkan qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce.

— Il n'y a plus rien à faire, je m'ennuie ! Tu peux nous montrer ce que fait Jaya ?

— Pourquoi tu veux la voir ?! s'étonna le roi du futur.

— Parce qu'elle me manque… Et puis elle pourra nous montrer d'autres jeux quand elle viendra !

— Oh… d'accord si tu veux.

Le Daishinkan observa un instant les deux souverains. C'était infime, mais il percevait déjà un semblant de désaccord s'immiscer entre eux. Voilà qui arrangerait ses affaires ! Il savait que la présence de Jaya susciterait ce genre de réaction. Néanmoins, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela arriverait aussi tôt. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire ! Cela n'en faciliterait que davantage le bon déroulement de son plan…

* * *

Un soupir de plénitude s'échappa des lèvres de Jaya. La jeune femme leva les bras au ciel, s'étira de tous ses membres, puis observa un instant son environnement. Elle se trouvait au milieu d'une clairière où la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Son regard balaya l'horizon, puis se posa sur les quelques nuages qui gravitaient autour d'une lune argentée d'une beauté ensorcelante. L'ombre d'un sourire se peigna sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut un chat se dessiner dans l'un des nuages.

La Vergassienne évolua dans la clairière, puis s'arrêta subitement. Quelque chose clochait. Le sol était instable sous ses pieds. Un peu trop à son goût. Beaucoup plus qu'il devait l'être. Les yeux de Jaya s'écarquillèrent légèrement à l'instant où elle réalisa qu'elle portait des escarpins dorés munis d'une sangle qui maintenait sa cheville. Quelle idée de porter des chaussures à talons pour marcher dans l'herbe !

Jaya profita de cette courte pause pour inspecter ses vêtements. Elle était habillée d'un long gilet rose foncé sans manches aux bordures dorées sur une longue robe blanche évasée au niveau de ses chevilles. Chose encore plus surprenante, des symboles étaient gravés sur la robe. Les mêmes que ceux des rois Zen'ō. La Vergassienne n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce curieux détail, qu'un bruit de branche qui craque attira son attention.

La jeune femme se retourna. Deux silhouettes féminines se tenaient face à elle.

De taille moyenne, la première femme arborait des cheveux roux foncés, coiffés en un carré plongeant. Sa peau était marron et ses yeux vert émeraude. Elle portait un jeans foncé et un tee-shirt blanc à manches courtes, un bracelet en or à chaque poignet et de petites bottines noires.

La deuxième Vergassienne quant à elle, dévoilait une silhouette plus grande que celle de la première femme. Elle arborait des cheveux noirs, une peau marron et des yeux vert d'eau clair. Elle portait une tunique rouge à manches courtes, un pantalon noir et de longues bottes marron à talon.

— Alors, trésor, on s'est perdue ? s'enquit la femme aux yeux émeraude.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Jaya alors que les deux jeunes femmes s'approchaient d'elle. Ces deux-là dégageaient une aura malsaine. La Vergassienne recula machinalement. Elle eut à peine le temps de tourner les talons, qu'elle se retrouva encerclée par les deux magiciennes.

— Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea-t-elle alors qu'une grimace s'étalait sur son visage.

— L'important n'est pas de savoir qui nous sommes, répondit la deuxième femme. Mais plutôt, ce que nous voulons : Toi.

La première Vergassienne disparut, puis dans un clignotement, réapparut à quelques centimètres de Jaya, lui colla une main sur la bouche et se volatilisa.

— Tu vas venir avec nous sans discuter ! acheva-t-elle avant de se téléporter.

* * *

— Ah, vous voilà enfin !

— Amaro, j'espère que nous n'avons pas été trop longues… lâcha Zarra l'intention du Vergassien, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, un bouquin à la main.

— Je me suis occupé en votre absence, répondit le jeune homme. Que doit-on faire d'elle ? fit-il en désignant Jaya inconsciente sur le sol.

— Rien pour l'instant. Père veut d'en charger lui-même : Je ne m'attendais pas à ce quelle ait cette apparence.

Amaro posa son livre sur la table basse située face à lui, quitta son siège, puis s'approcha de Zarra et Anes. Amaro arborait silhouette fine et élancée. Il affichait un peau marron clair des yeux vert asperge et des cheveux bruns coupés courts avec une petite frange qui retombait légèrement sur son front.

— Elle est plutôt mignonne, on pourrait... s'amuser, dit-il avec un sourire tout en observant Jaya. Après tout nous avons aussi droit à notre vengeance.

— Ne sois pas si impatient. Notre tour viendra. Pour l'heure on s'en tient au plan, coupa Zarra.

Un léger gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Jaya. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'elle était allongée par terre. Une grimace déforma son visage lorsqu'elle sentit une migraine marteler son crâne à tempo régulier. La Vergassienne se redressa, puis observa un instant son environnement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle du trône du roi Zen'o. s'était-il passé et que faisait-elle ici ?

— Regardez, elle s'est réveillée ! s'exclama Zarra.

Jaya tourna la tête. Les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient debout à quelques mètres d'elle, en compagnie d'un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La Vergassienne se releva.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Que fais-je ici ?

— Bonsoir Jaya, raisonna une voix masculine derrière elle.

La jeune femme fit volte-face.

Daikonn se tenait face à elle, un sourire en coin des lèvres.

— Ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

Daikonn arborait une taille grande et élancée. Sa peau était marron clair, ses yeux, vert sapin et ses cheveux, noir de jais. Il était vêtu d'un gilet sans manches, lui arrivant jusqu'aux mollets de couleur rouge aux bordures noires, avec un long col et de larges épaulettes recourbées en forme de pique sur les côtés. D'un pantalon et une chemise noire, une cravate grise, une ceinture dorée ainsi que des bottes noires. Une bague en argent muni d'un rubis dans lequel un pantagramme était sculpté, ornait son index droit et il portait également une cicatrice le long du cou.

— Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que tu te déciderais à sortir aussi vite de ta cachette.

— Rassure-toi, ce n'est que temporaire.

— Tu veux te venger de mon père, c'est ça ?

— Oh, non ! Je vise quelqu'un d'infiniment plus important. Toi.

— Que…quoi ?

— Allons, Jaya ! Tu n'as quand même pas oublié ?!

— Alors, c'est ça. Tu fais tout ça uniquement pour une histoire d'amour… Tu veux te venger parce que je t'ai dénoncé.

— Ça, et d'autres choses. Mais cela n'est pas important. Tu vas payer pour tout cela ! s'exclama le Vergassien avant de l'éjecter au loin d'un simple revers de la main droite.

Sous la puissance de l'impact, Jaya s'écrasa violemment contre l'une des pierres flottantes qui se brisa sur elle. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser. Du sang s'écoulait le long de sa tempe. Plusieurs de ses côtes étaient fracturées ainsi que son bras droit. Jaya leva les yeux et fixa l'homme, horrifiée. C'était impossible… Daikonn n'avait jamais eus aucune force physique. Du moins c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit. Et là, il venait de l'éjecter comme une vulgaire plume. D'où tenait-il une telle puissance ? Ce n'était pas normal…

La jeune femme tenta de soigner ses blessures à l'aide sa magie, en vain.

— Oh ! Nous avons quelques soucis avec nos pouvoirs ? lança Amaro alors qu'un sourire sardonique s'étalait sur son visage.

Un frisson glacial traversa le corps de Jaya tandis qu'elle regardait son oncle s'approcher d'elle avant de s'exclamer :

— Je suis sincèrement navré votre majesté, mais je ne puis vous laisser en vie…


End file.
